


For The Love Of Destiel

by Demitria_Teague



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been kidnapped! Can the boys, with the help of Bobby, find him in time and will Dean confess his love for the fallen angel before it's too late?</p><p>This story began as a writers image prompt and grew in to more.  If any thing seems uneven in pace or writing style it is because it was written by more than one person at the same time.  The story is worth it, what with the struggle in relationships and explicit, fluffy goodness that is known as Destiel/Sabriel and Bobby/Crowley Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Am I Only Dreaming?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Supernatural.

Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it. Destiel

Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to islashlove's Beta jerseybelle for editing this story.

Author's Notes: I wrote this story with my friend and fellow Supernatural author, islashlove, you can read more of her stories by going on Search/Author on and typing in her name.

I would also like to say that if this story at all seems off-balance somehow in character development or pacing or what ever... it's because islashlove and I wrote it together, because we both enjoy a good writing challenge. ) Read it anyway. If you love Destiel, then the story is worth it.

Synopsis: Castiel has been kidnapped! Can the boys, with the help of Bobby, find him in time and will Dean confess his love for the fallen angel before it's too late?

For the Love of Destiel

Chapter 1: Am I Only Dreaming?

"He said what?" Dean asked Castiel.

They were sitting on a bench in Meanbon Park. Dean was sipping on a beer and Castiel was just unwrapping the first of eight freshly ordered take out burgers

"Crowley said he thinks that you and I are too close. Whatever he meant about that, I don't know."

Dean watched as Cas took a big mouthful out of the burger. Seeing Dean watching him, Cas grabbed an unopened burger and passed it to Dean. As Dean takes it, their fingers brush against each other's. Dean didn't seem to notice as he sets the burger in his lap to finish his beer. He cleared his throat and sniffed the air.

"Where the hell is Sam? He was supposed to be here like thirty minutes ago."

"You worry about Sam, don't you?"

"With our line of work?" He looked at him seriously. "I've learned that it's better to be safe than sorry. Besides, Sam is very rarely late unless he is researching something or, very rarely, getting laid." Dean shook his head. "Haha... Sam getting laid." He tossed his beer up and drained the last bit of it.

"Why do you sleep around so much, Dean? I mean...what's the point? Sam is happy with just one woman, but you...well..."

"Hi, Dean, Cas, sorry I'm late." Dean's head whipped around to glare at Sam. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Ouch," Sam answered, screwing his face up. "I'm only half an hour late, Dean. What's your problem?"

"I just want to know where you were. Is that too much to ask?"

Cas cleared his throat. "Hey, Sam, want a burger?" He held one up.

Sam sat down between Dean and Cas and took the burger. "Thank you. I'm starving." He unwrapped it and took a huge bite. "Mm..." he moaned as the flavour of the meat mixed with ketchup and mayonnaise hit his tongue.

"I guess I'm not getting an answer, after all," Dean whispered, but loud enough for both Sam and Cas to hear. "So, you ready for tonight, Sam?"

Sam growled in to his burger. "Would you chill out? I had to air up my tire and get gas. That only adds an extra ten minutes to the already twenty minute drive it takes to get out here." He looked around the deserted playground and made a face. "What is it with you two and parks anyway? It's kind of dark and creepy."

"Sam, are you ready for tonight or should we put this hunt off for a while? And what's wrong with parks, I love them," Dean said looking around.

"They remind me of heaven."

Dean and Sam look at Cas. "How?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Cas tilted his head to the side. "It's just...it reminds me of the peace, but also of the unknown, of what lies in that same peace. A bit like..." Cas's eyes and head drop, then he looks back up at Dean. "…how you make me feel."

Sam cocked an eyebrow at Cas's comment and had that feeling again that it meant something more than just a profound bond. He turned his head to watch his brother's reaction to the comment.

Dean's eyes were slightly wider than normal, but still looking into Cas's eyes. Realising that Sam was staring at him, Dean cleared his throat, broke eye contact and looked out at the darkening park. "Did you guys hear two female voices saying goodnight?"

They all listened. "I don't hear anything," Castiel said. Sam shook his head indicating that he didn't either.

"Must be going mad," Dean said shaking his head and looking back towards his friends before continuing. "I seem to be seeing and hearing things that aren't really there."

Sam snorted.

Castiel wrinkled a brow. "Dean, why do you keep changing the subject when I try to tell you how I feel?"

Sam was watching with interest. He had a smirk on his face as Dean's breath caught in his throat at Castiel's comment.

Not wanting to deal with this topic right now, Dean crunched up the wrapper from his burger, threw it in the nearby bin and stood up. "We have a hunt to do and whether or not you two are joining me, I don't care!" And with that Dean headed off towards the Impala.  
Castiel felt sad as he trailed behind Dean. There was an awkward silence as they made their way to Bobby's house.

Bobby greeted Sam and Dean with a hug. Castiel gave him a little nod and went inside. Once inside, Bobby observed the three men. There was tension between them, especially between Dean and the angel.

"Sam, give me a hand in the kitchen," Bobby said as he grabbed Sam by the arm.

"Umm...sure, Bobby."

Bobby took one last glance over his shoulder before he went in to the kitchen. He made a pot of coffee and poured Sam and himself a mug and handed Sam the cream and sugar.

When they were sitting at the table he cleared his throat. "So, spill. What's going on?"

Sam sat up straight, "Spill what?" He then took a sip of his coffee.

Bobby just glared at him. "What's going on between those two out there? It's like I need a blade to cut the tension between them."

Sam took a long time to swallow the coffee in his mouth as he considered his answer. He stuttered out the first few words. "Well...lately Castiel has been trying to... reveal certain feelings...that he may have for Dean."

"What sort of feelings?" Bobby had a strange feeling he knew what feelings Sam was hinting about, but actually hearing it would be nice.

"Things like…that Dean reminds him of heaven and a few other hints. Dean keeps avoiding the topic and I think tonight it really hurt Cas's feelings."

"This is Cas," Bobby began. "He's always been open about his feelings. Is it possible that he's just trying to tell Dean how much he means to him without being...ya know, gay?"

"I doubt Cas would know what gay is. Anyway, Dean isn't...gay, but I do know that they have a bond. One I don't understand."

"Sam, if Dean was gay or at least gay for Cas, would you have a problem with that?"

"No. I mean, I don't want to see them making out or anything, but I'm ok with it."

Just then Dean popped his head in the room. "Is that coffee I smell?"

"Umm...Dean, what did you hear?" Sam asked as he looked straight into his coffee cup.

"Nothing, why? What were you two taking about?"

"Just stuff about homos," Bobby said automatically.

Sam gulped and widened his eyes at his coffee. 'Really, Bobby,' he thought.

"Right, anyway, is the coffee ready?" Sam gave Bobby the 'see what I mean' look.

"Yeah, help yourself," Bobby told Dean.

Dean fixed himself a cup of coffee and took it out to the porch.

Castiel came in, gave Sam a tight lipped smile and poured himself a cup of coffee. He took his black. "Mind if I sit with you guys?"

Sam gave Bobby a quick glance before nodding. Cas took the seat where his back was to the door.

"Sam, does...does Dean hate me?"

"No," Sam said, shocked. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, it's...just when I say something it's...like he's avoiding me."

"Maybe what you're saying isn't clear enough to get through the idjit brain of his." Bobby nodded his head towards the back door.

Sam glanced that way and saw Dean standing there. "What is it that you're trying to tell Dean?"

Cas looked down at his mug of coffee and turned it slowly around in a circle. He seemed flustered. Finally, and with hesitation, he spoke. "I have such strong emotions for him. He's... special to me. I don't know how else to say it."

"Could it be ..." Sam started to say, before Dean butts in.

"Just stop, damn well right there. This isn't the place or time to talk about this and anyway, we have to get ready to go." Dean slams his cup down on the sink and storms off.

Sam jumped at the sound of Dean's voice and Cas's head snapped up. His eyes are wide with raw emotion as Dean stormed by the table and out of the room. He felt his eyes sting as tears began to form. "See, he just... gets angry and storms off." He took his coffee and went out onto the back porch to be alone. Sam looked at Bobby desperately.

"Dean's right, now isn't the time, but after the hunt tonight...it will be." With that, Bobby headed off to find Dean.

Sam just nodded and headed out to Cas.

"Cas, I...I don't think Dean hates you, just the opposite. He just...has a hard time letting people know his real feelings."

"You think?"

"I know." Sam then gave Cas a hug, but unknown to them both, Dean was in the bushes watching them.

Dean growled as he sliced the blade through the Demon's arm. It screamed and he brought the blade back quickly severing its head. As the headless body fell forward, Dean wiped blood off his face with the back of his hand. He glared at the body for a few seconds before Sam's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"We need to go!"

Sirens could be heard in the background and he knew that they didn't need to be arrested again. They both ran out of the building and jumped the fence. They made a circle around the back alleys and back to the Impala, which Dean had parked behind some bushes that pointed towards the road. They were completely concealed.

"Where's Cas?" Sam said suddenly.

"How would I know where your boyfriend is? I thought he was with you." Dean growled, anger flowing from his words and burning in his eyes.

Sam made a face at him. "What did you just say?" He threw his hands up. "Forget it." He opened the passenger side door and swung his legs around to the ground. He remained in his seat as he dug his cell phone out and called Cas's number.

The phone started to ring. Sam couldn't believe how close the ringing was, then Cas answered it.

"Sam?"

"Cas, where are you?"

Cas looked around and then reached over the back of the front seat and tapped Sam on the shoulder.

"I'm in the car."

Dean leaned back to see Cas lying in the back seat. "Cas," he yelled. "What are you doing?"

Sam snapped his cell phone shut. "Yeah, what the hell?"

"I heard Sam say we need to get out of there, but I was on the other side of the wall. So I used my angel powers to get to the car. Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Dean said with tight lips. Let's just get out of here." Starting the Impala up, Dean waited for Sam to close his door before flooring it out of there.

Bobby felt like the tension between Sam, Dean and Castiel had intensified when they got back from their hunt. He decided to ask Sam about it.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" Bobby felt all eyes suddenly turn to him.

"Sure, Bobby."

The two men walked into the den. All the way there, Bobby could feel the eyes burning into his back. Once inside the den, Bobby closed the door. "What happened on the hunt?"

"Dean acted weird. He was angrier than normal and he said something like 'how should I know where your boyfriend is' when I asked him where Cas was. He's seriously off his rocker. You should have seen him wipe out those demons. Even I would have been scared of him. Hell, I WAS scared of him."

"Why did you ask Dean where Cas was?"

"We had to get out and when we got to the car, Cas wasn't there...at least I didn't think he was. Turned out Cas was already in the back seat of the Impala. I swear I keep forgetting that man is an Angel."

Bobby clapped his hands together loudly. "Alright, sounds like it's time for an intervention."

He marched into the living room and ordered everyone to sit down.

"Now, Dean, I think you know what this is all about. Me and your brother are worried about you. We think it's time to face facts."

"Facts? Facts about what?"

"About you and Castiel!" Sam answered.

Dean narrowed his eyes. He had this funny feeling that they were going to touch a subject he didn't want to touch. "If it's what I think you are going to say, it doesn't matter since Cas and Sam are..."

"Dean, what are they talking about?' asked Cas.

Sam made a face. "Cas and I what?"

"Never mind!" Dean jumped to his feet.

"Sit down, Dean," Bobby commanded. He pointed to the couch. Dean hesitated for a second before doing what he was told. "Now, enough is enough." Bobby told Castiel to come stand by him and to tell Dean what he'd been trying to tell him all this time.

Castiel got up and cleared his throat. He walked over and turned to face Dean. He'd been thinking this over a lot and he'd finally figured out the emotion that he felt for Dean. The way he said it was void of emotion. It was simply a matter-of-fact statement. "Dean, I love you."

"Right..." Dean snorted as he rolled his eyes. "You...love me. Get real, Cas, there was no emotion behind that and I saw you two," Dean gave Sam a glance, before looking back at Cas, "hugging."

Sam burst out laughing. "He was upset because you keep rejecting him. I was trying to make him feel better about the situation." He threw his hands up. "Jesus, Dean. When are you going to wake up? You have rejected him again. I mean, look at him."

Dean looked over at Cas; his eyes were red rimmed and he was looking down at the floor.

"No!" Dean said whipping his head back around.

"No...what, Dean?" Bobby asked having this strange feeling they were getting to the core of the problem. "Cas can't love me. No one can feel that way about me!" Everyone could hear the emotion in his voice even though Dean was whispering by the end of it.

Castiel's head flicked up and he looked at Dean wide eyed. He felt warmth flood his chest. Dean didn't hate him. Hope was restored. "But I do love you."

"Stop it. I...I. don't deserve to be loved, especially by an angelic being like you."

Bobby could see where this was leading and he grabbed Sam's arm, nodding towards the kitchen. As they passed Cas, Sam squeezed Cas's arm and Bobby pushed him towards Dean. Confused, Cas just stared at them, so Bobby whispered in his ear. "Show him that you love him." And with that Sam and Bobby disappeared.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Dean yelled. "Traitors." He jumped as Cas reached out to touch his arm. "Cas, just stop, ok?" Castiel squeezed his out-stretched hand in to a fist as Dean took a step back from him.

The Angel took a step toward Dean. "Dean, you are worth loving. Why do you think otherwise?"

"STOP ,CAS! Dean yelled as he put his hand up between them. "I...my life is screwed up, I'm...screwed up. Why would anyone want the type of life that I would bring to them?"

Cas just kept on staring into Dean's eyes, but at the same time he took hold of Dean's hand.

"We've been through so much," Cas said pulling Dean to him. His voice was only a whisper now. "You know I can handle my own."

Dean quit resisting and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Cas pressed his lips to Dean's.

Dean melted in his arms and he dug at the back of his coat as Cas moaned in to his mouth. The kiss was deep and more passionate than he'd felt in a long time. "Cas," he mumbled in between kisses.

"Dean," Cas mumbled back. "I've wanted so long for this." The realisation that this was true surprised him. How had it taken him so long to realise this?

"Dean..." the voice didn't sound right. It was distant and sounded more like Sam's than Castiel's. "Dean, wake up!" Sam yelled as he shook a slumbering Dean.

"Cas..."

"No, Dean, Sam...and we need to get going. Bobby has called and he's found where Cas is being held."

Dean was awake now, the dream nearly forgotten as he threw on a shirt and followed Sam out to the Impala. They were heading toward the old barn that Bobby told Sam about.

"So, what were you dreaming about? I mean the way you were moaning Cas's name and all."

Dean's face turned beet red. "I don't know what you're talking about." Sam couldn't help but laugh.

They finally reached the barn and Dean pushed past Sam, still annoyed at his laughing, and readied his gun. Sam took the other side of the large barn doors and they each kicked their door in at the same time.

The barn was dark and Dean didn't like it. Other than the fact that they couldn't see what was in the barn, they also couldn't see each other. All of a sudden the barn was flooded in a blinding light and both hunters had to put up their arms to protect their eyes. Both Sam and Dean were grabbed from behind by someone way stronger than they were. They were stripped of all weapons and by the time they could see they were tightly strapped to a post by leather shackles around their wrists and ankles.

Cas was chained to a metal bar. His hands were shackled over his head. He was shirtless and there was blood running from his mouth onto the hay at his feet. His unconscious body sagged against his restraints.

"You bastards," Dean yelled through gritted teeth. "Show yourselves, you cowards."

"Now, now, now, that's not very nice, Dean." Crowley stepped in front of Cas.

"Take your damn hands off him," Dean yelled.

"A "Back to the Future" reference?" Sam said. "Really."

Crowley laughed. "Don't worry, Dean. I didn't hurt your boyfriend too badly."

"He's NOT my boyfriend, but I will gut you if you hurt him. In God's name, I will kill you."

Crowley laughed. "And exactly how are you going to do that?"

"Dean," a faint voice whispered.

"Oh, look who's awake." Crowley took a step to the side to reveal a conscious Castiel. One of his eyes were swollen shut and he was looking up at Dean. His legs shook with his effort to stand.

"Cas," Dean and Sam said at the same time. Their fallen angel really did look like a fallen angel.

"What do you want, Crowley?"

"Dean...you can't really be thinking of giving him what he wants?" Sam snapped.

"Dean...don't...Crowley..." the desperation in Castiel's voice told the boys what he wanted to say.

"You're not giving him anything," Bobby's voice said matter-of-factly. A shotgun went off and a bright light flashed. "Now," Bobby yelled.

Sam and Dean were once again blinded as they felt their bonds being undone and they were being led forward. When they could see again they were in the Impala. Bobby was driving. Dean was in the passenger seat and Sam and Cas were in the back seat.

"Where the hell did you came from?" Dean asked as he eyed his brother and Cas off.

"After I called you, I saw Crowley going in, so I figured I should stick around. How's Angel boy?"

"Bad, and I mean bad." Sam looked up at Dean. "It's doesn't seem like he's able to heal himself. I think we need a hospital this time, Bobby."

Bobby nodded his head, looked at Dean and then Sam through the rear view mirror. "I think you all need to visit the hospital."

Castiel eyed the needle the nurse was trying to put in his arm. "I don't need a shot," he complained. "What I need is to go home and sleep. Dean, take me home. I just want to sleep." His one uninjured eye was red rimmed and he did look tired. "I'll heal, I just need sleep," he insisted.

"Cas, stop being so stupid." Dean snapped. "It's just a little needle."

"But I just want to go home," Cas whined.

"Nurse, is this going to take long?"

"I don't think so, but the police are on their way and they want to talk to you boys."

"Great," Dean said. He convinced Cas to get the shot and then they hightailed it out of there.

Bobby took them to his house. As they pulled into the drive way, Dean had the strange feeling of deja vu. Sam voiced his thoughts out loud. "Why do I get the sinking feeling that this moment has happened before?"

"What do you mean, Sam?" Cas asked in a very sleepy voice.

Sam thought about it for a second.

"No," Dean said. "I feel it too." That's when part of his dream came back to him. Castiel was leaning towards him and they... kissed! He cleared his throat and adjusted the collar of his shirt. "Let's just go inside and get some sleep."

Sam helped Cas out of the Impala, and Bobby and Dean carried the bags in. While Dean headed to the kitchen to make the coffee, Bobby and Sam put Cas to bed.

"Do you think my brother will mind that we put Cas in his bed?"

"To be honest, I think he would love to have him in his bed all the time."

They snickered as they made their way to the kitchen. Dean was just putting three mugs of coffee on the table when Sam and Bobby walked in.

"Cas asleep?"

"Yeah, he crashed as soon as his head hit the pillow. Hard to believe that when we first meet him, Cas said angels don't need to sleep," Sam replied as he sat down and wrapped his hands around the mug of hot liquid.

Bobby nodded in agreement. "So, um …" He sat up straighter and cleared his throat.  
"Cas is asleep in your bed."

"Yeah, he needed room to be comfortable and the couch would have been uncomfortable. Hope that's ok."

"That's fine, I'll take the couch for tonight." But both Sam and Bobby saw the tinge of red in Dean's cheeks.

"So, Dean, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were very quiet on the ride home, so what's up?"

"I was quiet because I didn't have anything to say. We just escaped with our lives." He widened his eyes at them curiously as he waited for a response. "I didn't hear you two saying anything either."

"I see, as long as that is all it was. Anyway, I'm going to head to bed, goodnight."

Dean watched his brother's retreating figure until he disappeared from sight. "Um, what was that all about?"

"Who knows with you two, but Dean, I think you need to face some home truths."

"What home truths do I need to know?"

Bobby sighed. "I feel like we've touched base on this a couple times lately, but you keep pretending like it's not there. Think about how you would have felt if Crowley had killed Castiel."

Dean felt his heart leap in his chest. "Why would you say something like that? It would have... it ..."

"It would have broken your heart," Bobby finished.

"Yeah." Dean made a face. "Just what are you getting at?"

"Dean, it's as clear as a bullseye on the side of a barn that you are in love with Castiel and...Castiel is in love with you." Bobby waited until his words sink in. "When I get up in the morning, Dean, I don't expect you to be on the couch." With that Bobby headed off to bed.

Dean watched Bobby leave and as he washed up the mugs he thought about what Bobby had said. He sat back at the table a little longer and nervously fiddled with the spoon he'd used to stir his coffee. Castiel was hurt. He needed space to stretch out. Frustrated, he stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "Fine," he said aloud, making up his mind.

Dean went to his room and quietly entered. Castiel was on his side sleeping. Dean could see the wounds across his bare chest and they pulled at his heart. How had this happened right under his nose? He kneeled down and lightly stroked Cas's hair. "I'm sorry, man. I was supposed to watch out for you."

Cas moaned before peeking his eyes open. 'Mm, Dean?'

"Sorry, Cas, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright, I'm...you didn't, the pain did."

"Where's the pain?" Dean asked, concern etched across his face.

"Everywhere," Cas tilted his head slightly and Dean couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter.

"Here," Dean asked as he kissed Cas's hand.

Dean then gently kissed his way up Cas's arm. Cas let out a little sigh as Dean reached his neck and planted a kiss in the space between his neck and shoulder. Because Cas actually was hurt Dean just snuggled up beside him and Cas turned his head when Dean's lips went from his jaw bone to his lips.

The contact made Dean freeze for a second. Cas's lips were like velvet and they were cool, instead of warm. Cas moaned into his lips which snapped him out of his moment. He carefully put an arm around his angel and pulled him closer, but left enough space so that he wouldn't be up against Cas's wounds. The kiss was gentle, but deep, almost desperate, because they've both wanted this for so long.

Breaking for air, Dean smiled as Cas let out a little whimper.

"Cas...I'm sorry," Dean whispered as he traced one of Cas's wounds.

"For what, Dean?"

"I should have protected you."

Cas could see the hurt in Dean's eyes. Reaching over, he stroked Dean's face. "It's ok, Dean, you can't protect everyone, it's not possible and I did what you told me not to do. I tried to take on Crowley by myself." He could still see that Dean blamed himself for his injuries, so Cas moved his hand behind Dean's head and pulled him in to another kiss. Only this time something happened…Cas began to glow with his grace.

Dean had to pull back and shield his eyes against the radiance. When the glow subsided Castiel ran a hand over his now healed chest. Dean was so happy that he crawled on top of Cas and started kissing him all over his face and chest. He even made the sound effect. 'Mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah...' Cas laughed and pretended to fend him off, but soon the playing around subsided as they began to kiss again.

The kiss was deep and filled with desperation. Dean was in heaven. He had kissed many woman over his lifetime, but nothing compared to this.

For Cas, he was filled with so many emotions. They were all good emotions, they were just so strong and overwhelming.

Dean ran his fingers through Cas's hair and gripped it firmly. He pulled Cas's head back and nibbled down his neck. Gasping at the sensation, Cas arched his back. The friction between them caused Dean to moan.

"Casssss..."

Cas's body heated up as Dean runs his hand down his stomach and caressed the material between his legs. His already half erection twitched beneath Dean's palm.

"Dean," he whispered, his voice coming out thick with arousal. Dean let go of his hair and kissed his way down to the zipper which he quickly undoes. "Dean ..." His voice was full of lust and confusion. Dean wasn't sure if he should continue or stop and explain what they were doing, but when Cas started to talk again, Dean knew exactly what to do. "Please, don't stop." Reaching behind the man under him, Dean quickly removed Cas's pants.

Dean lifted one of Cas's legs over his shoulder and trailed deep kisses from his knee down his inner thigh. He licked his tongue out and brought a mouth full of Cas's flesh in to his mouth and sucked before releasing it and continuing his trail of kisses down the now fully erect length that Cas had for him.

Taking a grip of Cas's manhood, Dean slowly started to stroke it. He wanted Cas so much, but he knew that neither of them had been with a man before. He could feel Cas shake with each stroke and see the lust in the man's eyes. Leaning forward, Dean pressed their lips together.

Dean thought it'd be weird in some way to give a man a blow job, but this was Cas. As he lowered his lips over Cas's erection he forgot about everything. It surprised him when Cas's fingers appeared in his hair and the feel of his fingertips against his scalp made goose bumps break out all of his body. He shivered from it and swirled his tongue around the tip. Cas gasped and Dean felt him shift on the mattress.

He opened his eyes and the sight of Cas arching his back made him groan in delight. He hadn't realised that he could be this affected by a man, but this wasn't just any man and he didn't think he'd be able to do this if it was.

As Dean's tongue moved across the tip of his erection, Cas's fingers gripped Dean's hair tighter and he couldn't control his body as it arched up, pushing him deeper into Dean's mouth. Groaning at the warm, wet feeling, he thrust himself again into Dean's mouth. As Dean matched his action, even more pleasure washed over his body when Dean let out his own groans of pleasure.

Suddenly, Dean felt insistent hands pulling him up. He complied and Cas pulled him into a deep, mind blowing kiss. It felt like the bed and the room disappeared and it was just the two of them hovering in a space that was just for them. Dean groaned as Cas flipped him underneath him and hitched his legs up higher. It was strange to be in this position. It was the chick position, Dean thought, but as Cas pressed him harder in to the mattress with that inhuman angel strength he found that he liked it. He liked it a lot.

Cas wasn't one hundred percent sure as to what he was doing, but he didn't care. It just felt so good. The taste of Dean lips, the touch of Dean's hands on his bare skin and his hands on Dean's hands. The need…the lust…was taking over and he wanted Dean. More than just wanted him, he wanted to make them one. One in heart and soul.

Moving himself slightly, Cas reached down and slowly pushed one finger inside Dean's tight opening, causing the man to groan into Cas's mouth.

The sudden invasion surprised Dean, but he didn't resist as the finger pushed deeper into him. It was rough at first, but Cas used his angel grace to supply some sort of lubricant and the more he moved in and out, the slicker he became and before long he was moving against Cas's rhythm. As Cas touched a spot deep within him he jumped and told him to do it again. There was no hesitation as he followed Dean's wish. Before long Cas was leaning into Dean's body and Dean was pulling him as close to him as he could get him.

Dean moaned from the pleasure Cas was creating within him and Cas moaned at how sweet the sounds Dean made were. An energy began to build inside Castiel. It was warm and it began to flow over his skin and down Dean's body. Dean shivered at the new sensation.

The tingling sensation intensified as another finger was pushed deep inside and then a third one. Their skin now felt like they were on fire and when Cas's kisses moved to his neck, Dean opened his eyes to find Cas aglow with his golden grace and that grace was covering them both. But soon Dean let out a disappointed groan as Cas withdrew his fingers.

Repositioning himself, Cas didn't leave Dean feeling empty for long as he pushed his throbbing cock inside the tight, yet warm hole. Both men gave a loud pleasurable groan as the warmth and tingling sensation started to grow again, but this time, the burning sensation ignited as well.

Dean hissed as Cas pushed all the way in to him. It hurt, but it felt good at the same time. He wrapped his arms behind Cas's shoulders and rode out the pain. Finally, his eyes began to flutter with the pleasure that he was now feeling.

'I'm the chick', he thought as Cas pulled his legs up higher, bending them further at the knee. He now had his legs directly on Cas's shoulders and he felt Cas's hot flesh under his heels each time he thrust in to him.

Reaching down, Castiel grasped Dean's hard cock and stroked him with the same force and speed as he using on Dean's ass. It was deep, hard and fast, and with each thrust the angelic glow grew brighter and brighter. Soon Dean was in full release, screaming out Castiel's name.

This pushed Cas over the edge. Dropping Dean's legs from his shoulder, Cas laid flush with Dean's body. He felt Dean wrap his legs around his waist and one arm around his neck, the other on his back. Dean clawed at Cas' body, desperate to pull the angel closer. As Cas started to come, he bit in to Dean's shoulder and as Dean is filled with Cas' hot seed, the glow engulfed them.

The next morning Sam peaked into Dean's room and saw the two men curled up together. It's cute for two point five seconds, then weird, so he left to tell Bobby.

By the time Dean and a healed Cas appeared in the kitchen, Bobby had cooked bacon, eggs and toast, along with a big pot of coffee.

"So, have you two worked it out?" Bobby asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, Bobby, we have."

"Good, now eat up and get out. There's a job in California for you to do."

Everyone ate and soon, Dean, Sam and Cas were on their way. After they left, Bobby, summoned Crowley.

"Well, lover, did it work?"

"Yes, Dean and Cas are together, but did you really have to hurt Cas that bad?"

"No, but it was fun. Now, what about Moose?"

Bobby placed a hot cup of black tea in front of the other man. "What about Sam?"

"Who do we hook him up with?"

"Well...I heard that he liked Gabriel, but he's dead."

"I will get Gabriel back, but I think you and I can have a little bit of fun until then."

Bobby had a big smile on his face. "Sure, come on, let's go to bed."

The two had their little romp and then Crowley left. Bobby didn't hear from him for months, until one morning when he got Bobby to make a call to the boys.

"Sam, you need to get here, NOW!"


	2. The Tests Of Love - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are all abducted by an unknown enemy who tests their love with selective torturous games. Will our fluffy couples make the right decisions and keep their love or will they make the wrong one and loose everything, including the memory that they ever existed?

Author's Notes: This chapter was written by me, islashlove, and (pink).(chocolate).(unicorn) no '( )' it's the only way they'd let me post her name, for some unknown reason. As I've mentioned before: If any thing seems uneven or the tone is strange it's because this chapter was written from a picture prompt by more than one person. I hope you'll still take the time out to read it though. Even I was surprised at where this story goes. ;) It takes on a life of it's own.

For The Love Of Destiel

Chapter Two - The Tests Of Love: Part 1

'We all love rock and roll...'

"Sam did you change your ring tone again?" Dean asked as he steered the Impala around the corner.

"Yeah, it's Bobby," Sam replied as he answered the call. "Bobby, what's up?"

"Sam, you guys need to get back here. NOW!"

"Why?"

"Stop asking stupid questions, just make sure you are armed and..." Suddenly the line went dead.

Dean's eyes widened at the panicked expression on Sam's face. "Sam, what's wrong?" he demanded.

"Something wrong at Bobby's. We need to go there, now!"

Dean spun the car around and floored the gas. When they got to Bobby's they armed themselves and quietly moved around to the back door.

Sam stayed behind Dean, gun at the ready, but pointed down and to the side as he tried to take in everything. They both paused, flanking the back door, heads cocked and ears straining for any sounds.

A shared look was all it took for both of them to silently agree the quietness was bad. Unnatural and heavy. Ominous, even.

Dean slowly reached out, willing his hand not to shake as he turned the knob. It spun easily, unlocked, and another look passed between the brothers. Not good.

"After you," Sam muttered, voice low, gaze darting towards the opened doorway.

Even through the feeling of panic, well, rather a low-grade terror if he was being completely honest with himself, the corner of his mouth quirk up when Dean shot him a venomous bitch-face. But before he could respond in kind, Dean was moving inside, posture defensive and gun out, every sense on high alert.

Empty. The kitchen, the bedrooms, the cellar, even the safe room, they were all empty.

"Cas, can you get a lock on Bobby?"

They watched as their angel lowered his head as he searched the astral plain for any sign or hint as to where Bobby could be. Shaking his head, Cas looked up into Dean's eyes. "No Dean, I can't."

"What the hell," Dean growled kicking a piece of shattered wood across the room.

Suddenly, they heard a creaking sound upstairs. They all spun towards the stair case and strained their ears for any more sounds.

"There it is again," Sam whispered.

"I'm sure they already know we're coming," Cas said in a normal tone. "Thanks to Dean's moment of anger being taken out on that piece of wood."

Dean glared at him. "Shut up."

Sam hissed, "Would both of you shut up?"

They both looked at him with an equal expression of annoyance. Sam made a face as if to say 'are you two done?' then they all turned back to the task at hand.

Castiel looked away from the Winchester stare off, his gaze now on the ceiling as another sound drifted through the dusty beams; a low, soft, scratching sound, like something was being dragged along the floor.

'What the fuck' Dean mouthed, eyes slowly rolling upwards towards the ceiling for a moment. Sam shrugged at him, his forehead wrinkled up with confusion and concern before he looked up, too.

At the same time, all three men turned towards the staircase and quietly made their way towards it. The small group paused at the bottom step and looked up at the darkened staircase warily.

Bobby was probably up there. Freaky noises aside, they couldn't really stay downstairs and rock-paper-scissors it out while who-knows-what did who-knows-what to Bobby.

"I'll go first," Castiel offered, shouldering his way past the still glaring Winchesters. He gently shook Dean's hand off when he felt it clamp around his upper arm. "I'll be fine, Dean. You'll be right behind me."

Dean nodded, knowing it wasn't a question, but a firm statement. Like he was gonna let Cas wander up there alone? Angel or not, there was no freaking way that was gonna happen. A look at Sam let him know his brother was thinking the same thing and they moved at the same time, both, a step behind the angel.

As they reached the top, Cas stopped and put his hand up, causing Dean and Sam to stop in their tracks. Listening, as once again the creaking sound entered their ears.

"It's coming from Bobby's bedroom," Sam whispered.

Dean looked back at his brother. They had already checked all the rooms and there was nothing. Dean placed another hand on Cas's arm. "Be careful,"

Cas reached back and tapped Dean's hand, he knew Dean was worried. He could feel it. But Dean wasn't just worried about himself, he was worried about everyone. Making their way to the door, weapons ready, Cas turned to door handle.

Castiel, Dean and Sam were suddenly thrown aside as something barreled past them and ran down stairs. There was a loud crashing sound and then the sound of running footsteps could be heard outside the house.

Castiel crawled the few feet to Dean who was groaning. Sam was already standing and rolling his arm around to work out the pain in his shoulder from hitting the door jamb.

"Are you two ok?" Castiel asked them. Sam said yeah and Dean nodded.

"It depends on what you mean by ok," Dean said.

Castiel helped him to his feet. Bobby's room was empty, which made no sense. They decided to do another sweep of the house, just in case. When they didn't find anything unusual there they decided to search the grounds. When they came up short there, Dean cursed and headed for the car so that they could come up with a plan of action.

Dean leaned against the Impala, arms crossed and his expression hard. They stood in a small cluster staring at Bobby's darkened house. He knew they were all thinking the same thing, but he also knew none of them had any damn answers, either.

"Any ideas, Cas?" Dean finally asked, his voice quiet with an unknown urge to speak softly. He could see Sam looking to the angel, too.

Castiel looked between the brothers, unsure what to say for a few moments. He hadn't felt anything out of the ordinary and he said as much.

"Well," Sam said slowly, "Some thing's got Bobby. He wouldn't just hang up mid-sentence." 'Or just abandon his house', but he didn't say that part aloud. His brow furrowed in thought. "Something had to be freaking him out, he said to come armed just before the call cut out."

Dean sucked on his bottom lip and shifted against the car. This was getting them nowhere and he was starting to twitch with the urge to shoot something.

"Anyone know what he was working on? What he might have been researching?" They both shook their heads no. "Cas," Dean said. "Can you see if you can get a read on him, again?"

Cas closed his eyes and tried to find Bobby, but there was still nothing. He opened his eyes and shook his head no.

"Damn it," Dean said again for the tenth time since they'd stepped out of Bobby's house.

Sam cleared his throat, running his fingers through his hair awkwardly. "I hate to say it, but we can't do anything right now and I don't think it'd be smart to stay here, since we don't know what's going on. The only thing we can do is go back to our room and wait and see if Bobby contacts us again."

Dean grit his teeth, knowing Sam was right. He hated feeling so helpless, being so useless when Bobby clearly needed them. Sucking in a deep breath he reassured himself that Bobby could take care of himself and shook his head. They all got back in to the Impala and went back to their room to wait by the phone.

Meanwhile, Bobby had woken up to find himself in a very large, warm bed. Climbing out, he slowly started to walk towards the door, but stopped when a voice reached his ears.

"Sneaking away, lover?"

Turning around, Bobby stared at the figure sitting in the large rocking chair. "Crowley!"

Crowley smirked, getting to his feet and stepping closer as he eyed Bobby off. Unsurprisingly, the old Hunter was scowling at him. No matter. "Hello, love."

Bobby huffed and ignored the bastard. He looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was, and why. "What the hell's going on? What're we doing here?"

Crowley chuckled and waved a hand lazily, dismissing the human's questions. "Might as well get comfortable," he said instead. "It'll be a bit of a wait."

Bobby narrowed his eyes, an uneasy feeling uncoiling in his gut. "For what?"

"Why, the rest of our party to arrive. What else!"

Dean slammed the bathroom door shut. He was angry. 'Where could Bobby be?' The question echoed through his mind.

Sam just stared angrily at the door that was just slammed in his face. "I know he's angry, so am I, but can you please go and calm your boyfriend down?"

Cas just nodded, even though he knew Sam couldn't see him.

Dean splashed water over his face. When he looked back up into the mirror, he saw Cas standing behind him. Turning around, Dean was about to say something, but was stopped when Cas's lips collided with his.

Dean collapsed against Cas's body. Cas actually had to hold him to keep him from sinking to the floor. He grabbed him by the hips and hoisted him up on to the sink.

Castiel looked at Dean sitting slumped on the sink, and tried to decide what to do. 'Calming his boyfriend down' generally involved activities that Sam would not want to overhear if he was by the door. But waiting for Dean to stop throwing and slamming things so they could discuss the night's events like rational adults, wasn't an option either.

He carefully squeezed into the space between Dean's knees, leaning in close to offer what comfort he could. It hurt to see Dean's head bowed, his shoulders hunched inwards and his hands fisted as they rested on top of his thighs.

Castiel inched closer when Dean didn't push him away and slid a comforting hand to the back of Dean's neck, squeezing gently and playing with the short hairs at his nape. He didn't bother offering empty platitudes simply to make Dean feel better even if the urge was there. He'd been through too much with the Winchesters to make empty promises of Bobby's complete safety when he didn't know for sure.

He eased Dean's hand from his leg, smiling a little when the fingers immediately relaxed in his hold. He briefly massaged the still tense fingers and slotted his between them, pleased when Dean didn't scoff and make him let go. When Dean finally looked up, he looked less angry than lost and Castiel brushed another kiss over his lips.

"What if we can't find him?" Dean asked quietly. The 'before it's too late' was there, implied but unsaid. He just couldn't say it aloud. His anger had puffed away the second Cas went all third grader on him and held his hand. He kinda preferred being pissed off over feeling helpless, but Cas was too damn good at calming him down these days. He sighed softly and just went with it when Cas wriggled closer, noisily bumping into the cabinet door as he tried to get even closer. He lifted his arms obediently when Cas stooped and wrapped his arms around his chest, right under his armpits, and tucked his face into Dean's neck.

It was the perfect hug; just like he'd taught the angel. He almost smiled.

"We'll find him, Dean," Castiel murmured, voice a quiet rumble against the other man's throat. The conviction he felt was clear in his tone, even if he couldn't say how or when.

When Castiel and Dean came out of the bathroom Sam had food laid out on the cheap motel table. There were burgers and fries for everyone. A beer for Dean to drink, Castiel had a bottle of water and Sam had a weird green smoothly that Dean wrinkled his nose up at. They ate in silence, each lost in their own version of the same thoughts and worries. The main question on their minds being 'where was Bobby?'

"What do you mean, we're waiting for the rest to arrive?"

"Just what I said, we are waiting."

"For who?" Bobby narrowed his eyes at Crowley.

"Well...the boys and Castiel and...to make sure all our lovers are here, Gabriel for Sam."

Bobby blushed a little as he realized that Crowley was planning a sex party. Bobby's gaze left Crowley, darting around nervously. "Did you seriously kidnap me so...what? We could play slumber party?"

Crowley smirked. "Now, now," he said playfully. "Don't tempt me." The humor in his eyes abruptly disappeared and Bobby gulped knowing Crowley was completely serious.

"Are you planning a...sex party, but you only have one bed."

"Relax lover," Crowley said as he walked up to Bobby. "This is to get Sam and Gabriel together, like our plans for Dean and Cas."

"But you nearly killed Cas in doing so."

"And I'm sorry about that." Crowley closed the gap between them and kissed Bobby slowly.

Bobby grunted with surprise when he suddenly had an armful of aroused demon, trying his damnedest to suck his tongue out of his face. He might have let it go on a little longer than he should have. He pushed the demon away, grimacing at the wet sound as their mouths parted, and adjusted his cap. "Now what? How do you plan on getting those boys here? I reckon they'd already been here if they'd been able to," he added, glaring at Crowley again.

"All in good time," Crowley drawled. "Gabriel needs to be here first," he added, settling himself on the edge of the bed with a bounce. He leaned back on his hands and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "We've at least twenty minutes," he added, patting the bed.

Bobby looked around, causing Crowley to roll his eyes, "do you really think that the boys will object to our relationship."

"If you weren't the king of hell, no, but you are."

Crowley smiled as Bobby joined him. "Relax, I only want to hold you." With that Bobby did relax into his lover's arms.

It was somewhere past midnight when the shrill sound of the phone rang. Dean was just starting to doze off. The sound snapped him to full attention and he flailed his arm out trying to grab the head set.

"Hello," he said. "Bobby?"

Bobby's voice came over the phone and he was whispering. "Get me the hell out of here," he said. "Crowley has pulled out pink fuzzy hand cuffs and a damn piñata."

"Where are you?" For some reason Dean whispered this. "And we will...wait, he's what!" Dean said the last part loudly.

"Dean...I've...been in a relationship with Crowley for a while now, but this is the first time he's pulled out this stuff."

"Ok, where are..."

"Who is it, Dean?" Cas asked as he rolled over and wrapped his hands around Dean's waist.

"Bobby," Dean answered.

"In the cave to the entrance into hell and ..." The line went dead.

Turning to Crowley, Bobby smiled at the king of Hell dressed in a maid's uniform and beside him stood a very alive and confused Gabriel. "They're on their way."

Dean stared at his cell phone, glaring at the darkened screen. 'What the hell...?' He was getting really tired of this shit. Bobby hadn't sounded nearly as freaked out as he should have, even if the old man had been whispering. He slid out of bed, Cas was already up and fully dressed.

After wriggling into jeans and a flannel shirt, Dean kick the box-spring on Sam's bed to wake him up. "Come on, Sammy. Bobby managed to call and we know where he is."

Sam sat upright with a snort, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, alright. Meet you in the car," he mumbled, rolling over and just barely managing to not fall out of the bed and onto the floor. As glad as he was they'd heard from Bobby, a few more hours sleep would have been nice.

"Cas, you know where the Bat Cave is?" Dean asked, patting his pockets for his keys. He looked up and caught Cas's squinty eyed look of confusion. He rolled his eyes, "The gloomy cave of doom- the one that leads to Hell?"

Castiel nodded, "I should be able to locate it, yes."

"Awesome. Let's roll."

Of course, if he knew they were headed for a demon with a plan, a treasure chest full of skimpy sex outfits and all manner of vibrating and a few gyrating things, they might have taken the scenic route...

"Where the hell am I?" asked a confused Gabriel.

"Close, but not hell. I brought you back, Gabriel."

"Why?"

"Sam Winchester," Crowley had said the name normally, but the angel still blushed.

"We're trying to get you two together."

"But..."

"You like Sam don't you?" Bobby asked as he tried to push away Crowley's hands.

"Sure!"

"Then let's get this party started, shall we," Crowley smirked holding up a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs.

Gabriel's eyes widened as he gazed at the fuzzy pink handcuffs dangling from Crowley's index finger. OK, so sue him if he didn't immediately object like an angel probably should have, but spent a few moments thinking about how to utilize said accessory on the youngest Winchester. Depending how Sam took all this, he might actually need them. Archangel mojo aside, he didn't look forward to dealing with an enraged Moose or his homicidal-at-the-best-of-times brother.

"Uh," he muttered, making a point of looking around. "I see no Samsquatch."

"Dean, Cas and Sam are on their way," Bobby stated as he eyed off the Angel before him.

How in hell Dean and Sam both fell for angels and he got his heart stolen by a demon he will never know, but at least this plan won't kill anyone, unlike the Dean and Cas one which nearly got Cas killed.

"Lay on the bed, Gabriel," Crowley said as he attached one side of the cuffs to the bed railing. Eyeing Crowley off suspiciously, Gabriel did as he was told, then watched as the demon handcuffed him to the bed.

The closer the three got to Bobby's location the more uneasy Cas felt. He scratched a place on his arm and made a face.

Dean could see the uneasiness in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Sam's ears perked up at the mention of anything being wrong or bad. He listened intently for Cas's answer.

Cas continued to stare out the window for a few seconds before turning to Dean. "I just have this weird feeling."

"About what?"

"Do you think it's a trap?" Sam asked.

Cas shook his head. "I don't know, but I think we should be extra careful."

Dean turned to watch the road and stared at the yellow lines as he considered their options. There weren't very many of them. They could turn back and do nothing, which was not an option. Or, they could keep going and see how things played out. Bobby would never set them up. He had a feeling that something more was going on and he decided that he was going to figure out what it was.

It took them half an hour to reach the cave. It looked just like any other cave in a hillside, but this one had demonic symbols all around it.

"How do you want to do this, Dean?" Sam asked as he read the symbols.

"I don't know, but something isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"Bobby! There wasn't...I don't know, he just didn't sound scared."

"What did he say?" Cas asked with his head tilted a little.

"He said that Crowley had him and that he wanted us to get him the hell out of there, that...Crowley had pulled out pink fuzzy hand cuffs and a damn piñata...whatever that meant?"

You do know that Crowley and Bobby are lovers," Cas stated with the voice as if it was common knowledge.

"No," Dean and Sam said together. "Since when?"

"Crowley told me when he had me tied up, before Dean and I got together."

"Cas and I are together. Bobby and Crowley were together before us and now..." Dean looked at Sam, "Who do you like?"

"Why?"

"I think Cas's kidnapping was to get us together, you're the only one that isn't hooked up at the moment."

"They can't, he's dead."

"Since when has that stopped Crowley?" Dean said staring at the cave entrance.

Sam felt his heart expand to a size that was almost too painful in his chest. His eyes began to sting as tears threatened to form. No. Gabriel was dead. Crowley didn't have that amount of power. It was too good to be true. When something was too good to be true it usually was.

"Dean," Sam said calmly. "Just the thought of Bobby working with Crowley to …" He waved his hands around as he thought about the ridiculousness of it. "...to do whatever he's doing. It's crazy to think that Bobby would put us through torture to help us get into a relationship."

In the cave Gabriel looked from his cuffed wrist to Crowley, confused but willing to see where this was going. There were plenty of pillows, so it wasn't exactly uncomfortable.

There was a lot he could put up with if it meant he'd see his Sammy again. And as outrageous as the whole situation sounded, he believed Crowley was telling the truth about that.

"So..." Gabriel said lightly, crossing his legs at the ankles and getting comfortable on the bed. "Bring on the fun!"

Bobby shared a look with Crowley and muttered a prayer that the idjits were close. He really didn't want to see how long Gabriel would remain patient, cuffed to a bed in a cave.

The three men outside the cave decided they had better get this over with. They each took a deep breath then, with weapons in hand, they stepped forward.

But suddenly, Sam stopped. He saw writing he hadn't noticed before. "I thought this was the cave to hell?"

"It is!" Cas replied.

"Then why does this say the cave of love."

Dean made a face at Sam as he read it for himself. "Um..." He had a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to like what they were going to find in here.

Sam put his hand over his stomach as he suddenly felt butterflies with in it. He sucked in a breath, confused at this reaction. He zoned out for a second before shaking his head and squaring his shoulders. "Come on," he prompted before taking the first step in.

Dean readied his gun and stepped in behind Sammy, clearing the corners. When he faced forward he froze, wide eyed at the sight before him. Dean managed to tear his eyes away from the bed and the half-naked, handcuffed archangel on it.

'Going to need some brain bleach for that one' he thought before glancing at his brother. Sam was staring and looking on the verge of hyperventilating. "Sam." He nudged his brother, concerned when Sam didn't budge. "Earth to Sam!" he said snapping his fingers in front of dazed hazel eyes.

Sam slowly turned towards his brother, his eyes riveted on Gabriel even as he looked towards Dean. "Am... Am I dreaming this?" he whispered. When he managed to get his gaze off Gabe, Dean was shaking his head, looking disturbed and a little grossed out.

That right there convinced Sam that this was real. Gabe was really there.

Dean huffed, annoyed at the giant doorstop his brother had become. Eww. Make that a drooling doorstop, he amended when he saw Sam staring at Gabe like he was a piece of pie or salad maybe that got Sam antsy in the pantsy. Dean finally spotted Crowley and Bobby standing close together in a dark corner of the cave.

He thought of a few ways to get that damn smirk off the demon's face as he carefully made his way over.

Sam's mind was a cloud as he walked towards Gabriel. He vaguely heard the sound of something clatter, a few grunts from Dean, a snarky noise from Crowley, Bobby saying something.

The mattress sank below his palms as Sam slowly lowered himself on the bed at Gabriel's feet. It was really him. Gabriel's chest was exposed to Sam as he continued to crawl over him. Finally he was hovering over his face. Sam leaned down, saying, "I'm so happy to see you." He rested his head in the crook of Gabriel's neck.

"It's good to see you too," Gabriel whispered into Sam's ear. Sam thought his voice sounded a little thick, so he pulled back to see pools of tears surrounding Gabriel's eyes. Just like that his control dissipated and he pressed his lips to Gabriel's.

"Bobby...what the hell is going on here? And why is Crowley wearing that...maid's dress?"

Bobby held his hands up in surrender. "Look, I don't know anything about this. If I wanted a maid, I would have married a woman."

Dean's eyes widened in barely suppressed anger. "Oh, is that so?" he snapped. "This is so absolutely insane," he yelled. He froze as a thought struck him. His expression changed to one of fury as he pegged Bobby in a death glare. "Did he ... Did you set it up for Castiel to be kidnapped?" He took one step forward. "Did you allow him to beat and prod and poke and cut on Castiel?" He growled out the last two words.

Bobby's eyes were wide. "Dean, I ..."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Dean yelled. He swung the butt of his gun around and caught Bobby in the face with it. Bobby grunted and hit the ground hard. Crowley smirked and held one hand out. He had the other hand in his pocket.

"Lover's quarrel?" He said sweetly. His eyes flicked over to where Sam and Gabriel were. "Or maybe it should be a rated 'R' movie." He pointed to where he was looking.

Dean made a face and looked over his shoulder to see Sam making out with Gabriel.

Sam didn't register the sound of metal clanking on metal as Gabriel popped out of the handcuffs and they hit the bed frame. He didn't pay attention to the sounds of yelling and fighting behind him. He didn't even bother to acknowledge Bobby's pained grunt and the sound of him hitting the ground.

All he was focused on was Gabriel, warm, moving and alive under him. He was glad Gabe slipped the handcuff, though, when it meant the angel could slide both hands into his hair and twist his fingers in it the way he liked.

A distant part of his brain might have reminded him they weren't alone when Gabe's hands went from his hair, down his back and landed on his ass. He muffled himself in Gabe's neck, mouthing the warm skin as he arched into the touch.

"Uh, Sammy ..." Dean rubbed at his face and stared at the cave floor when he saw Gabe's hands slip underneath the waist band of his brother's jeans.

Bobby got to his feet, grimacing at the throbbing pain in his head and at the visual across the cave. He was happy the boy got his angel, but he didn't want to be a spectator to their reunion. A vigorous reunion, at that.

Bobby turned his back to the pair and pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "This what you had in mind?" he asked Crowley, trying to ignore the sounds that were echoing around the cave.

Crowley smiled and then he was suddenly gone. Bobby scoffed. "I hate it when he does that."

Dean was barely listening. His attention was on the cave entrance as he hurried across the room. Watching his brother have sex was not one of the checks on his 'to do' list. He kept walking as fast as he could without running until he was at the Impala. He shuttered as Gabriel's passion filled cries still echoed around in his brain. 'Yuck.' He had never known Sam to be so open about sex or even kissing, so it was still hard to process as Dean paced back and forth around his car.

Hearing a noise behind him, Dean turned to find Cas helping Bobby out of the cave.

"Why Bobby?" Dean said throwing him hands in the air. "Why?"

Bobby sighed, rubbing at his face. That would be the million dollar question, wouldn't it? Why indeed.

He wasn't sure if Dean was asking about now or the previous situation with Cas. Not that it mattered, both were badly thought through and caused needless amounts of stress and pain. Crowley hadn't been very helpful in explaining himself so he could only shrug.

"I'm not entirely sure, Dean," Bobby admitted with a soft grunt. "Maybe it's demon logic?" He was silent for a moment, watching warily as Dean looked away, probably trying to think things through. "Can't complain 'bout the results, though, can ya?" he asked quietly.

Dean glared, gritting his teeth so he didn't say something he couldn't take back. No, he couldn't complain about the results but he'd sooner cut his own damn liver out than to have seen Cas go through that sorta shit.

"Are we going to leave them in there?" Castiel asked, easing Bobby onto the side of the Impala. He looked back at the cave entrance, head cocked a little when he listened and heard nothing. He didn't think Dean would want to leave without his brother, but he also didn't think Gabriel would be relinquishing Sam any time soon, either.

He looked over and found the elder Winchester looking towards the cave entrance, a thoughtful frown on his face. He leaned over and smoothed a thumb over the wrinkled brow line. He offered a small smile, unapologetic about hating to see Dean frown.

"Well...I'm not going back in there to get Sammy," Dean said as he pointed at the cave.

"And neither am I," added Bobby.

"Do we stay out here then?" Cas was totally confused.

"How about we all go back to Bobby's and have a coffee and let Gabriel bring Moose home when they're ready?" Crowley asked as he appeared and put a hand around Bobby's waist.

"Meet you there." And with that Crowley and Bobby disappeared.

Dean glared at the spot Bobby had been moments before. "I hate when you guys do that," he huffed, glancing at Cas briefly. He was still kinda pissed at those two ass-holes and he hoped Bobby had some complications with demon-travel. Hopefully it would burn when he peed for a solid month or something.

He sighed and leaned against the Impala, still staring into the cave. If there was anyone he could trust his brother with, it was a smitten archangel... right? Judging by the way Gabe was pawing at his younger brother, smitten was probably a mild way to put it, but whatever.

"You really think Sam's OK with Gabe?" he asked, looking at Cas.

Castiel nodded once, expression serious. Even if Gabriel didn't show it in the best of ways previously, his loyalty and depth of feeling for Sam was unfailing. "Yes," he said when Dean didn't look as convinced as he wanted to be. "Gabriel will look after Sam."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," Dean muttered. He pulled out his phone and tapped out a text to Sam.

Castiel peeked over Dean's shoulder, smiling a little at the tersely worded (but still caring in a Dean way) message about them being at Bobby's and to get there as soon as he could. While Dean pushed off the car and walked towards the driver's side, he got in the passenger side. Once Dean got the car started and in gear, he put a comforting hand on his leg.

Bobby had coffee prepared for the boys when they got to his house, which was surprisingly clean. There was no evidence that whatever that the creature who tore up Bobby's house had been there. He wondered if Bobby, or possibly Crowley, had something to do with that, too.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean began. "Was is necessary to turn a beast loose in your house to scare us into thinking that you were in danger? Not that you had any problems with repair," he added looking around again. There wasn't a single splinter from broken tables; not even a sliver of glass anywhere.

"What beast? We didn't leave a beast here and the house was just like this when we got home."

Back at the cave, Sam huffed with surprise when everything seemed to twist and go weightless for a moment. There was a slight settling sensation and he could feel something much softer under his hands and knees. He pulled away from Gabriel, gasping softly when he looked around.

OK, a cave wouldn't ever be his first choice for his 'reunion' with Gabriel, but he hadn't cared since he'd been just so damn overwhelmed to see the angel again. Not that he was complaining about where they were now. He took in the spacious, lavishly decorated room they were in. He couldn't tell where they were, but it was nice. Especially when compared to a cave in the middle of nowhere.

"Really?" Sam asked, looking down at Gabriel and raising an eyebrow.

Gabriel shrugged one shoulder and grinned mischievously. "Didn't think you'd want the memory of your virtue being sullied in a dingy, mouldy old cave."

Sam snorted a laugh but he could hear the undertones of affection and sincerity through the joking words. He leaned back down to cover Gabe's smirking mouth with his own, cutting off any further attempt at talking.

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure all three of us didn't imagine a beast as big as a man plough through us and run out the house."

Crowley ran his hand over his chin and thought for a second. "As big as a man, you say?"

Dean nodded.

Castiel said, "It was strong enough to knock me down. It was like getting hit with a large truck. I should know. It's happened three times. Don't ask."

"So if the beast wasn't yours and you didn't clean up, what happened here?"

Bobby looked at Crowley expectantly. He didn't recall any beasts in his house earlier. At least, not that he saw, but he had felt something bump into him violently enough to have his phone flying from his hand and disconnecting his call.

Crowley shrugged, hands out. "Possibly one of my younger hell hounds? Little beasties tend to get overexcited sometimes. Housebreaking them is quite the chore," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, that explains the maid's outfit," Dean snickered, looking around the now-clean house.

Bobby face palmed. "Would you please stop bringing that up?" His face was burning from embarrassment. How was he going to deal with Crowley pulling stunts like that on him? It wasn't funny. Not. At. All. He shook his head and his face brightened when he saw Sam walk in.

"Hey, guys," Sam said waving and taking a seat beside Castiel.

"Where's Gabriel," Dean asked.

"Not sure. He said something about taking a flight. He also mentioned that he couldn't find the original owner of his vessel. Know anything about that, Crowley?"

No one bought the innocent expression on Crowley's face. Crowley shrugged carelessly. "Some eggs had to be cracked if one wanted an angel omelet." He glanced at the younger Winchester. "No complaint otherwise, I'd imagine?" He laughed when Sam's cheeks pinked ever-so-slightly and the wood grain on the table was suddenly fascinating.

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean said. "How was it your first time? Guy on guy?"

"Dean!" Sam said as he screwed up his face.

"Actually the original owner of the vessel has moved on." Everyone turned and looked at Cas.

"When I died, it happened to me. The vessels owner also died and went to heaven. When I was brought back I...now own this body, it will be the same with Gabriel."

Sam sighed with relief, unaware until now just how worried he'd actually been about that. He couldn't put into words how glad he was to have Gabriel back, but it was even better knowing no one had to suffer for it to have happened.

"Thanks, Cas," he said sincerely. Dean was still giving him perve looks and elbow jabs. He ignored his older brother, refusing to talk about anything that happened between him and Gabriel, mostly because he knew Dean didn't really want to know. He could just imagine the faces his brother would make if he did give out details. Dean was just being a jerk about it because he could.

That night Castiel was sprawled out on his and Dean's bed when Dean plopped down beside him. They were so tired they just snuggled up and went to sleep. The next morning Bobby woke them up and Sam handed them a bag and told them that they all had to hit the road.

"Why?" Dean asked.

Sam glared at the floor for a second before responding. "Crowley. He's gone. Gabriel got here early and even he can't track him. He thinks it's best if we leave now and get on the road. We need to disappear off the grid."

"But Crowley always comes and goes as he pleases. What's different this time?"

"We're not sure, but it's not like him to just... leave in the middle of the night. At least not without letting me know," Bobby replied.

"OK! OK!" Dean said raising his hands and waving them, hopefully stopping Bobby before he went further down any road that included 'Crowley' and 'middle of the night'. Because, EWW. "We're going."

"Anything on Feathers?" Dean asked Sam, dancing away from Cas's elbow before it could land and probably bruise a kidney. "Not you, I meant Gabe."

Sam shook his head. He didn't want to think the worse. He'd only just got Gabe back after all, but he had nothing to go on. Crowley disappearing like he did couldn't be a good sign.

They threw their gear into the Impala and went to climb in, but Dean stopped when he noticed Bobby had started to walk back to the house. "Bobby, come on!"

"I'm not going, if Crowley comes back he needs someone here."

"So, we just drive," Sam said holding his hand in a pointing way towards the road. Dean was driving and he was in the passenger seat. Castiel was in the back with his head resting on the side glass window. He had his eyes closed and he grunted in response. Dean turned the ignition and eased the Impala onto the road without saying anything. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "This is going to be fun," he said sarcastically.

Sixteen hours later, they were still on the road. Sam, who was well rested, had taken over driving and Dean was asleep in the back seat.

Castiel had moved to the passenger seat. He had his hands in his lap and he was looking at a fenced in cow pasture as they drove by it. There were more black cows than anything, but a few white cows with brown spots stuck out in places.

He smiled at the sight of a baby cow nuzzling against it mothers side. A warm fuzzy feeling stirred inside of him and he thought about children. So small and delicate. Such innocence. Then, Dean's comment about him being a baby in a trench coat popped out. He pursed his lips in annoyance.

Turning his head, he could see Dean's sleeping body sprawled out on its back. His face looked peaceful, which he was happy to see, and he was also happy that Dean was getting plenty of sleep. He rarely got four hours on a regular schedule. He was suddenly grateful for the fact that they were on the road with no set direction.

Smiling, he turned his attention back to his side window. They were now passing a large log cabin with red windows and a red door. There was a white picket fence around the perimeter of the yard and yellow flowers were the main things that popped out to him. He happily settled in to his seat.

Suddenly, Sam slammed on the brakes, causing Dean to roll off the back seat. "What the hell, Sammy?" Dean said as he sat up. Why'd you do ..."

Dean shut up quickly when he realized that both Sam and Cas were staring at something in front of them. When he look, he felt sick to his stomach. There was Crowley. He looked like he had been beaten to hell and back. Blood was running down his face. The next thing they knew, Crowley collapsed to the ground.

"Sam, call Bobby," Dean told him as he rushed to Crowley's aid. He still detested the demon, but he couldn't just leave him lying there in the middle of the road. Where the hell had he come from any way? Sam dug around in his pocket until he found his cell phone. He flipped it open and dialled Bobby's number.

Bobby picked up on the first ring. "Sam," he said. "Why are you calling me? The point of getting off the grid is to cut all ways for someone to track you."

Sam said Bobby's name loudly, cutting him off before he could say anything else. "We found Crowley. He just popped out of nowhere, all bloody and beaten to hell. We're going to take care of him before we get back on the road. I just wanted to let you know he's with us."

Bobby was silent for a second. "Thank you, Sam. Now, get rid of that damn phone and make sure Dean does too." With that said, he hung up.

Sam snapped his phone shut and dropped it on the asphalt in front of his shoe. He lifted his foot up and brought it down hard, smashing the phone into as many pieces as he could. He stomped on it a few more times until he was satisfied that it was officially dead to the world before going over to the Impala where Dean had Crowley sitting on the hood and was dressing his wounds.

"That really is unnecessary," Crowley said. "I'm just going to heal." Crowley was right, but Sam knew taking care of people was Dean's way of dealing with stress.

Sam heard a crunching sound somewhere behind him and he turned around searching for where it had come from. He saw Castiel stomping on his own cell phone. That prompted him to go around Dean and dig in to his pockets.

Dean wiggled away. "What are you doing?"

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. "Relax, Casanova. I need to destroy your cell phone."

Dean moved his hips away which forced Sam's hand to leave his pocket. "Don't bother. I did it before we left the hotel room."

Sam just nodded and silently watched Dean deal with Crowley. He was itching to ask questions, but he didn't think the demon would answer any that he needed to know. He had a sinking feeling this entire mess was somehow connected to Gabe, so he wanted to know almost as much as he didn't.

"Why didn't you go to Bobby's?" Sam finally asked. He merely stared back blankly when Crowley scowled at him, mostly unaffected by the dark look.

Crowley glared up at Sam, not at all bothered he had to crane his neck ridiculously to do so. "Regardless of what you may believe, I wouldn't intentionally bring harm to him," he muttered. He hissed through his teeth and flinched when Dean pressed on a particularity still-sensitive spot. Bloody idiot did it on purpose, he was sure.

Dean didn't comment, even if he had a question or two, probably not as many as Sammy had swimming around his big brain, and managed to keep himself occupied with gauze and ointments. Cas handed him the first-aid scissors and he took them with a short nod of thanks.

"There," Dean said, standing up and backing away. "All patched up. Mind telling us what used you for a chew-toy?"

"Remember those hell hounds I mentioned?" Crowley said. "Yeah. I tried to round one of them up and my powers failed. I was like fresh meat on a stick."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Well," Sam began, "you said you were going to heal and you appeared out of nowhere, so I assume your powers are back?"

Crowley nodded. "That they are. Just in the nick of time too." He eyed the crushed pile of plastic that used to be Sam's cell phone and looked back up at Sam. "Did you call Bobby?"

"Yeah, he didn't really have much to say except for us to destroy our cell phones." Crowley's eyes narrowed pointedly at him for a few seconds before he sniffed and looked down at his gauzed up chest.

"He's worried. He's always worried. He's about as good with expressing emotions as Dean here."

Dean pursed his lips sarcastically at him. "No chick flick moments, please," he said.

Crowley shook his head, chuckling lightly. "That is exactly my point. Fun, fun. Alright, looks like I'm all good here." He slowly lowered himself off the hood of the Impala and limped a few feet away before he disappeared.

"Do you think he went home to Bobby?" Sam asked as he watched Dean and Cas put the first aid kit away. "Don't know," Dean replied. "We better get going, I want to find a hotel before dark."

"I don't think it'd be wise to check in to a motel," Castiel surprised them by saying. "We need to camp out or sleep in the car. At least, until Bobby says otherwise.

"Right...and without a phone, how does Bobby get hold of us?" Dean snapped and regretted it as soon as Castiel's face fell.

Sam held up a hand. "Guys, I think a break, regardless of it being in the woods or in the car, is exactly what we need. We're in this together remember?"

Dean's eyes dropped to the ground and he nodded. He hated moments like this and he felt so fucking bad when he looked up to see that long expression on Cas's face. "Cas, I'm sorry."

Cas looked at him for a split second before looking away from him.

Dean walked over and gently nudged Cas by his chin until he looked at him. "Baby," he said softly. "I'm just stressed out. Sam's right. We need a break." Cas surprised him by pulling him in to a tight hug.

"It's ok. I forgive you," he whispered in to the crook of Dean's neck before planting a firm kiss there.

Sam grunted and looked away. He felt terrible. He was happy for Dean and Cas, but he had no idea where Gabriel was and he was worried about him. Grabbing the first aid kit, Sam threw it into the Impala and climbed into the driver's seat.

Gabriel had figured out an hour ago that he couldn't fly. He was now sitting in a small diner sipping anxiously on a cup of coffee. Crowley had told him to meet him there over an hour ago and he was late. Every time the little bell over the door went off he'd look up, but it wouldn't be him. With the panic over not being able to take flight, this was not helping the situation.

When the bell rang again, Gabriel didn't even bother looking around, so he jumped a little when a hand fell onto his shoulder. "Crowley!" Gabriel growled.

"Relax, I'm only a little...late."

"I can't fly."

"I know and my powers are playing up, we are better off staying away from the ones we love for now."

"What about Castiel?"

"What about him?"

"Is he having any trouble?"

"I don't know. When I saw him a second ago he seemed ok."

"Do you...do you have any idea what's happening to us?"

"I have an idea."

Gabriel nodded and stared into his coffee, needing a few moments to gather his thoughts. He stirred a little more sugar in before looking up at Crowley, an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face.

"OK, lay it on me..." he said, wiggling the fingers on one hand.

Crowley made a face that made the archangel snort into his coffee. "I might have...upset a few with my latest shenanigans."

The corner of Gabriel's mouth pulled up in a slight smirk. It would appear to be a bit of an understatement, there was still blood drying on Crowley's shirt, for crying out loud, but he wasn't one to worry about semantics.

"Alright," he said slowly, slumping down in the booth a bit and getting comfortable. "So we lay low, is that the idea?" Crowley nodded and he tried not to sigh. Laying low was boring and would no doubt mean lots of Sam-less time being spent doing lots of nothing.

Dean had taken over the driving. Cas was now in the seat next to him, while Sam was getting some sleep in the back. Ever since they had gotten together, Dean could...feel…when something was wrong with Cas and right now, something was wrong. After giving Cas one more sideways glance Dean finally asked Cas what was wrong.

"I ..." All of a sudden Castiel let out a loud scream before disappearing from sight. By the time Dean had pulled the Impala to a full stop, Sam was awake asking what had happened.

Dean stared at the place Cas had been sitting. Sam was wide eyed as he looked at the same place and then back at Dean.

"What happened," he asked again. "Where's Cas?"

"Do you think I fucking know," Dean snapped.

He was afraid that something bad had just happened to Cas and there was no way for him to do anything about it. He let out a growl before throwing his door open and storming out of the car. He started marching towards the line of trees. Sam ran after him.

"Dean, what happened? Talk to me," he kept insisting.

Dean froze on his heels and turned to face him. "This..." He pointed to the car. "It's driving me insane. All I want is to have someone sit beside me in a car and not have to worry about them popping out at random times of the day or night. Is that too much to ask?" Sam didn't know what to say. Dean continued, "I love Cas so much and..." His eyes widened before tears began to fall. "He just popped out of the car and it seemed like he was in pain and there's nothing I can do to help him. Bobby said keep going. We can't even call Bobby. I just can't..." He suddenly sank to his knees.

"Whoa, Dean," Sam said reaching for him. "It's going to be ok. Cas is strong. Even as a human he took care of himself. He is strong. We just need to keep driving. Maybe, stop at a pay phone and contact Bobby. Let him know what's going on."

Dean looked hopeful as Sam helped him to his feet. They went back to the car and Dean insisted that Sam go back to his nap. That he had this. So Sam climbed in the back seat and did just that. Usually, a touchy moment like this would have kept him awake, but he was just so tired from driving and Dean needed to drive. He was too angry and upset and anxious. Driving helped calm his nerves.

Meanwhile, Cas found himself in a big cave full of crystals. They were emitting a very strong power, strong enough to cause him great pain. Suddenly, he heard more screaming behind him. Turning, Castiel found Crowley and Gabriel, hands covering their ears as they screamed. The pain stopped and the look on Crowley's face told both angels they were in deep trouble.

"What's going on?" Castiel asked.

He looked around and saw an aura like feature over the entrance to the cave. He figured that they were trapped inside here, but it was worth a shot any way. He walked over to it and hesitantly held his index finger out. When he touched the aura he gritted his teeth and he was thrown across the cave to land beside the kneeling Crowley who chuckled at him. "We've tried that already. Bad idea."

"You seem to be in a good mood, do you know what's going on and is this how you got those wounds, not by being a chew toy?" Cas asked, which caused Gabriel to raise an eyebrow.  
"Yes, about the injures, but no, I don't know why we are here, I just..." Just then a loud, high pitched sound echoed around the cave and all three blacked out.  
Meanwhile, Dean tried to stop the Impala safely, as both boys had suddenly been struck by a searing pain throughout their bodies. But Dean couldn't control the car and it went veering off the road and into a tree at high speed.

Back at home Bobby wasn't fairing any better as he, too, collapsed onto the kitchen floor.

I love reviews, guys. So, if you love what you've read or you have any suggestions or see anything that needs to be edited, please leave revieeeews. I appreciate your help. ;)


	3. The Tests Of Love - Part 2

Author's Notes: This chapter was written by me, islashlove, and (pink).(chocolate).(unicorn).

Once again, I must mention that if anything seems uneven it's because it was written from an image story prompt and by more than one person. I promise the story is worth it.

For The Love Of Destiel

Chapter 3: The Tests of Love! Part 2

Sam awoke with a start in a hospital bed. He jumped at the sound of a slamming door. Dean tossed his clothes at him and told him to hurry up and get dressed. It was a blessing that they were unharmed. Dean closed the blinds to the hallway and made a motion for Sam to hurry up. When he was dressed, Dean peeked around the door and satisfied that they were clear they tore off down the hallway and made it outside safely.

Bobby was waiting for them. He drove them to his house and took them to the shop so Dean could see his car. Dean's eyes bulged and he ran his fingers through his hair angrily. He kept letting out little helpless, whiny noses.

Sam made an expression that meant he felt bad about the shape of the car and how much pain his brother was in from seeing it.

"Whoever did this is going to pay," Dean said through gritted teeth. "Cas, if you can hear me and nothing is stopping you, please...we need you."

Bobby and Sam could tell that this was more than a request. Dean was praying and when Dean prays, it's not a good thing, but suddenly, there was Cas in front of them. The only problem was, they weren't still in the shop with the Impala, they were inside a big cave. Looking around, both Bobby and Sam saw Crowley and Gabriel. Relieved, they walked over to the ones they loved.

"What's going on, Cas?"

"I don't know. But it's good to see you are safe."

"You are here to test your love for each other," a voice rang out.

Looking around, they couldn't see anyone else there.

"Who said that?" Dean demanded yelling in to the darkness surrounding them.

"Does it matter?" the voice replied. Even though it sounded like it was coming from every part of the cave, it didn't echo.

"It does...to me," Dean snapped.

"Do you truly love Castiel?"

"What's it to you?"

Dismissing Dean's question the voice continued on. "I am going to put you through certain...tests. If you and the one you claim to love pass the tests, you will be left alone. Fail...and the angel or demon will be destroyed and the human's memories of them will be wiped forever."

"You have got to be kidding," Dean mumbled.

Sam eyed Gabriel and went over to him. He squatted down beside him and asked how he was doing. Gabriel just smiled at him and Sam noticed he was holding his stomach.

"What happened to you?"

"I just landed wrong when we appeared here," he answered. His voice was strained and Sam could tell he was in more pain than he was letting on.

"Here," Sam said as he helped Gabriel up.

Gabriel was grateful for the hand up. The ground was hard and very uncomfortable, but when he went to straighten up, a burning pain shot up his side causing him to buckle over. This knocked Sam off balance and as they fell to the ground it opened up into a swirling mass and swallowed them whole.

"What the...where are my brother and Gabriel?" Dean screamed into the darkness.

As his own voice echoed around him the ground crumbled beneath his feet and he and Castiel fell into the hole. As soon as he had the feel of falling it stopped and he was suddenly in a sterile white room that had walls made of concrete that stopped half way and became glass. Castiel was standing beside him looking around curiously. "Oh, what the hell," Dean said sarcastically.

Realising that what just had happen to the other four would most likely happen to them, Crowley and Bobby just grabbed onto each other before the ground below them also disappeared into a swirling mass and then they felt themselves falling.

Gabriel came to in a room that was right out of a bad horror movie, right down to the dim lighting and creepy, indistinct muffled sounds coming through the damp-looking stone walls.

He looked around for Sam, eyes slightly wide with a growing sense of panic knowing he'd be there too. He made a pathetic sound that he'd deny for eternity when he finally spotted his Winchester. He had to grit his teeth against any further sounds as rage and fear clawed at him when he realised Sam was strapped down, spread-eagle, to a damn rack, something medieval and cruel looking.

He was slightly, curiously, relieved Sam appeared to still be unconscious. He wiggled in place, bound to a very uncomfortable metal chair and he huffed with annoyance when he barely budged the bindings.

"What now?" he muttered. He jumped, not expecting it when a creepy, slithery sounding voice answered him.

"Why, you save your love," replied the disembodied voice. It echoed eerily through the room. "If you can."

A chill worked down Gabriel's spine at the dark, mocking tone. So not good. How the fuck was he supposed to save Sammy? And from what?

As if triggered by the last thought, a soft whoosh sounded through the gloom and he instinctively looked up. "Fuck me," he breathed as he took in the sight of a pendulum, sharp and deadly looking even in the gloom, which was now swinging over Sam's prone body.

And it was lowering just a little with every other pass.

Seriously? He really hated the fact he'd read anything by that damn emo Poe and had even enjoyed the dark humor. He could see nothing funny about it now and shuddered as a cold-wash of fear went through him.

Gabriel's struggles renewed, the archangel now frantic in his attempts to free himself. He didn't care that he was slowly grating the skin from his wrists, blood now slicking and staining the rope he was bound with. He needed to get out and find a way to free Sammy before he was sliced up like lunch meat.

The blade picked up speed, the ominous whisper-whoosh and ratcheting click almost deafening and his wriggling turned even more frantic. That was until he realized the damn thing only went faster the more he panicked-as if it was somehow reacting to him. He paused, calming himself with an effort, and the blade swung five times before ratcheting lower again.

He made a conscious effort to keep calm, even when he felt his bindings loosen and finally go slack. He saw the blade lower in his peripheral and he grit his teeth against the urge to panic, to shout for Sam to wake the fuck up, something...anything...to give voice to the chest tightening, throat closing terror at seeing that deadly sharp metal get closer. It was barely a foot away from his Sammy's perfect nose and pretty hair.

Shit. He had to stay focused.

With a soft sound of triumph he was finally free and across the room in seconds. He couldn't help it; he took a few moments to just look at Sam. He always did like how his Moose looked calm and peaceful in sleep, even if it was unnatural at the moment. The whisper-whoosh-ratchet sound of the blade lowering got his brain back in gear.

Gabriel figured trying to wake Sam was a waste of time, so he just focused on getting him free. Shackles, thick bands of solid metal, bound each of Sam's limbs, and one around his throat to the metal rack.

His gaze flitted from each point, frustrated anger seeping in. How was he supposed to open them? He saw no holes meant for a key, or even any hinges. Each was just a smooth band of metal and welded securely to the rack. The whisper-whoosh-ratchet of the blade had him bending over, fumbling at the closest shackle on Sam's left ankle. He felt along the smooth metal, frustration slowly giving way to desperation as he fumbled and cursed at it.

Until it popped open with a dull click.

It took a few moments for Gabriel to realize the metal was heavily smeared in his own blood. A humorless chuckle came out when he figured out how to free Sam. Sick shit, he thought. He tried to ignore the sound of the blade, swinging and getting closer and got to work, smearing his blood around and using the metal edge of the rack to open his wounds for more.

The blade was only inches away and he made a distressed sound; he wasn't going to get Sam free in time. His thoughts were a gibbering mess of "please no", "not my Sammy", and prayers he hadn't bothered with in a millennia. It didn't halt the blade or get Sam free any faster, though.

There was no more time - he threw himself across Sam's chest in a last ditch effort. Sam's eyes fluttered open just as he winced in pain when the blade swiped across his back. A mumbled "Gabe?" had him opening his eyes briefly. He knew they were watering, red with tears of pain. "Sorry, Sammy," he whispered. He had to close his eyes again when Sam's hazel eyes widened in fear and confusion, darting around before zeroing in on him again with intensity.

He winced, preparing for the next pass of the blade, morbidly curious what it would feel like when his spine was sliced into, but it didn't come.

Gabriel slowly opened one eye. "What the..."

A hysterical laugh bubbled out of him when he saw they were suddenly in a completely different room. Lots of fluffy, tufted pillows, gold furniture and rich billowy fabrics everywhere; it was something out of a Roman-themed porno. Sam was still under him and he looked down.

Sam looked completely bewildered, his forehead all wrinkled up as he looked around frantically. Gabriel had a good feeling the slack-jawed expression of confused surprise was on his own face too, but he was too over-whelmed to even start explaining what had just happened.

Gabriel grabbed Sam's face and smashed their lips together, relief and a fierce feeling of love making him feel light-headed, desperate and clingy. Sam didn't seem to mind, in fact, he returned the favor. The angel finally pulled away, both of them panting softly and staring at each other. He gently caressed Sam's face and jaw, trying not to think about what could've happened if he'd hesitated. Or hadn't truly loved the man he was currently wrapped around like a giant octopus. He hummed and leaned into the touch when Sam returned the favor, relishing the feel of the huge, warm hand on him.

A simultaneous mumbling of 'love you' had them laughing softly and back to making out with stupid grins on their faces. Gabriel pounced, knocking Sam onto his back with a breathless oomph that turned into a soft moan when he was quick to straddle the prone man.

He was so going to be pissed later, smite-level kinda pissed, when he got his powers back, for the deadly test they had just gone through. But for now he was going to focus on getting Sam to make that wonderful sound again.

"Bobby, you ok?" Crowley called out.

They had gotten separated during the fall and where they, or rather he, had landed it was dark. Fear, real fear, started to form in the pit of the demon's stomach when Bobby hadn't answered him back.

"King of Hell. Do you really love this mortal?" The voice boomed as Bobby's beaten and bloody body appeared in a spot light.

"What have you done to him?" Crowley yelled as he tried to get to Bobby, but he couldn't move.

"DO YOU LOVE HIM?"

"YES! Yes, I love Bobby, now let him go."

"What would you do to protect him from harm?"

"What?"

"Is the question too hard for you?"

"No, I would give everything up for him. My crown, my powers, my immortally, my life. I will give up my life to be with him, if that is what I need to do to keep him safe."

"So be it," Crowley felt his powers drain away. He became weaker and weaker. The next thing he knew, Bobby was by his side, uninjured, but worry on his face.

"What did you do to him?" Bobby barked as he looked around the darkness.

"He has given up everything in order to save you."

"What do you mean?"

"Crowley, the ex-king of hell gave up being the king, being immortal, being a demon. This left him a mortal human and in so doing, he is aging to his true age and dying."

"Stop it!" Bobby begged, turning back to Crowley he lowered his voice, "Crowley, we may not be able to be together, but I can't let you do this." He looked back into the darkness. "Restore him back to who he was and take my life."

"No, Dean and Moose need you. Someone else will become king."

"I don't want anyone else as king down there."

"Dean and Sam will go on without me and there is a good chance I will end up in hell for you to torch. But if you die, that's it! There is no going back. Not for us and not for hell, you are more important than little old me."

Bobby bent down and gave Crowley a kiss. When he sat up, Crowley was gone.

"You should have taken me."

"Why, Crowley had already made his decision."

"Because I'm taking you to hell with me!"

Bobby grabbed a knife on the floor and raced towards the darkness. He didn't care about his life anymore; it wasn't anything without his loving king of hell. When he exited the darkness, Bobby found himself back in the cave of crystals, and standing there was Crowley, alive and well.

"Congratulations, you passed and you may be together, but remember Crowley, you are still the king of hell and must do your duties there.

"I will," Crowley answered, just before he gave Bobby a great big kiss.

When Crowley and Bobby broke apart, they were both hot and bothered, but glad they could be together and that Crowley was still king of hell. Bobby thought that it would upset him, but instead, he found the idea of being the king of hell's boyfriend, a turn on except for the fact that they happened to be in a cave and they had no idea if Dean, Sam, Cas or Gabriel would just suddenly pop in on them. Looking around, Bobby could easily see the Impala just outside the cave.

"Want to wait in the car?" Bobby said with a wink and a nod of his head toward the mouth of the cave.

Understanding Bobby's hints, Crowley smiled and picked Bobby up bridal style, then headed towards the exit. But as they walked through, they found themselves back in the cave.

"Looks like that idea is out; we must have to wait for the others," Crowley said with disappointment in his voice. Putting Bobby down, he waved his hands about. "I wish we had a love chair."

Suddenly, there in front of them was a beautiful love chair and with great big grins on their faces they sat down and started to make out.

Gabriel detached from Sam with a disgruntled huff. They were back in the damn cave. And it was empty. Again.

"Where is everyone?" Sam whispered, looking around the deserted cave.

Before Gabriel could answer, a disturbing sound came from the mouth of the cave. His face wrinkled in slight disgust because that was definitely the sound of a heated make-out session. And considering the options of who it might be, he so didn't want to see that. Especially when a hushed moan drifted across.

"Dunno, Sammy, but I vote we wait right here," Gabriel said, patting the abandoned bed.

Sam rolled his eyes, but plopped down next to the archangel anyway. They had no idea how long they'd be stuck waiting and getting comfortable, under the circumstances anyway, seemed like a good idea.

It didn't take long for fingers to 'walk' up his leg, a hand he was very familiar with settling high on his thigh. The urge to stop Gabriel, because, really...they were minutes out of a very recent sex coma and in a cave, fought with the urge to grab Gabriel by his hair and go for round two.

Gabriel made a habit of watching Sam and he knew that look...

Oh, hell, yeah!

Without waiting for a verbal reply, he pounced, knocking his Sammy flat on his back with a grunted sound of surprise and pleasure. Just like that, he'd "talked" Sam into more fun times. He kinda needed it, even now.

He groaned appreciatively when big hands slid down his sides and grabbed his ass. Sam was quick to squeeze and knead just how he liked, too, rolling those hips up rhythmically against his. He barely got his hands under himself in time to avoid a nasty collision of skulls when he leaned down to bite and kiss at Sam's long neck as Sam gave a particularly hard, desperate thrust upwards.

"Oh, shit," Gabriel hissed through his teeth, eyes practically crossing with Sam's quick, hard, amazing pace. He hadn't planned anything but a little reconnecting and at this pace, they were gonna be caught like a pair of damn teenagers.

Not that either of them were complaining at the moment...

Bobby heard a noise and tried to pull away from Crowley.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No you idjit, I thought I heard something," Bobby answered as he scanned the darkness.

"Might have been the others returning," Crowley said as he pulled Bobby back down.

"That's what I'm worried about, them seeing me like this."

"Let them," Crowley said as he ran a finger over Bobby's bare chest and then slowly encircled his nipples. "We might teach them a thing or two." and with that he leant down and started sucking like a baby on one nipple while playing with the other.

Moaning, Bobby arched into what Crowley was doing, the noise and what caused it long gone from his thoughts, just how Crowley like it.

The entire room shook with enough force to make Dean and Castiel lose their balance. Some type of dust or dirt, Dean wasn't sure what it was, fell from the ceiling and the room began to darken. Suddenly, a see-through wall dropped down in front of Dean. As it thumped down only a breadth's width from his face his eyes widened and he flinched. He could see Castiel on the other side of the wall with an equal expression of surprise.

Castiel began to move further away and Dean called out, "Cas."

Castiel looked around and he recognized this type of trap as a glass cell. He'd seen it before and he didn't like where this was going. Dean saw the change in Cas's expression.

"What is it, Cas? What's happening right now?" Cas looked afraid, but there was something else there. Something almost sad and desperate. When he didn't respond, Dean yelled, "Baby, please talk to me. What's happening?"

"You have to make a sacrifice, Dean," the disembodied voice echoed around him, caressing his skin like a snake.

He shivered and his heart rate sped up. He really didn't want to respond to that and it gave him a headache as he bit back the reply he really want to say. It took him a minute to contain his anger enough to say, "What sacrifice?" His voice came out shaky and he felt completely drained after those two words left his mouth. He was so scared right now and he didn't understand exactly why.

Ok, so they were locked behind some glass room with no doors. Ok, a creepy voice echoed around them and it felt like the words were touching him, but that was it. Then, why couldn't he fight the sensation of panic that was working its way up his spine? The sound of the voice made him jump and he turned around looking into all the shadows trying to see a shape in there somewhere. Some kind of something that would indicate that this was just a person playing games with their mind and that it wasn't some uber creepy, demented monster that meant him and Cas real harm.

"Dean..." Castiel began, but he went quiet as one of the walls that separated him from Dean's cell lowered and a vicious snarling animal sound could be heard coming from somewhere inside the room.

Suddenly, there was a large primal, almost man-like, creature with long talon shaped claws and jagged teeth standing in the space separating the two of them. The wall that had opened was suddenly sealed. The man-like creature turned to look at Dean and hissed. It sounded something like a cross between a person crying and an animal snarling and Dean could see that its eyes were too wide on its face, each eye nearly consuming that entire side. Dean stood up and took a few steps back.

Castiel did the same thing. "Dean," Cas began.

Then he made a weird almost strangled noise before the voice said, "Silence!"

The word spread out across the room making Dean shiver again. It almost sounded female this time compared to the deeper more guttural voice he'd been hearing.

The voice continued. "Dean, it is up to you. You can make the ultimate sacrifice or I will take the life of your lover."

Dean's eyes widened for a few seconds. Even as his blood began to boil that creepy chill that the voice's words had created didn't go away. "What sacrifice?" He demanded. "You keep saying that."

"The ultimate sacrifice," the voice repeated. "You have a gun in the waistband of your jeans. I want you to take that gun, put it to your temple and pull the trigger."

A laugh erupted from the darkness and Dean thought it sounded like it was coming from his left before it was suddenly coming from everywhere and it began to echo. Laugh on top of laugh on top of laugh. His skin crawled even more and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as all elements of the laughter stopped at once.

The voice had lost all traces of humor when it spoke again. "Are you willing to kill yourself, Dean, for the one you claim to love so much?"

Castiel rushed to the glass and banged his hands to it, palms open, and peered at Dean intently. He started shouting, "Don't you do it, Dean. Don't you dare do it! I'm an angel. If I die I'll come back. Don't let this voice trick you."

The voice remained silent as if it was an omniscient, observing narrator. As if it had said what it needed to say and was now done. Perhaps it was enjoying the show. Dean bared his teeth. He didn't care who this voice was. He didn't care what it did to him as long as Castiel was safe.

The man-like creature let out a roar that vibrated the glass on the cell walls and Dean didn't remember moving, but he felt a firm flat sensation behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see that he was backed up against the furthest glass wall of his cell, as far away from that creature as possible. The man-like creature's head dropped back down after the roar was over and it remained silent for a second.

Dean made a face of disgust at the creature's ugliness, but his expression changed the instant the creature hurled its body around and began to swipe its claws against Castiel's cell. Castiel was huddled in the left corner of his cell, as far away as he could get. "Cas," Dean yelled. "I'm going to get us out of this. I promise."

He jumped as the voice chose that moment to speak. "Such empty promises. Are you ready to make the ultimate sacrifice, Dean?"

Dean yelled back, "I am not going to kill myself. Do you understand me?"

The voice 'tsk'ed tsk'ed' him. "You will," it said matter-of-factly. "Or I am going to open up your lover's cell and let my Megadon devour him. First, will be the clawing and Castiel's screams will echo through these walls. Then, will be the chewing and Castiel will hopefully, for your sake, be dead by then. Lastly, will be you living out the rest of your days knowing that his death was your fault. You will have lost him because you are too much of a coward to make the ultimate sacrifice."

Dean couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. His heart was beating so fast that he hear the rhythm in his throat. What was he supposed to do? How were they going to get out of this? He didn't know, he didn't know! Suddenly, something the voice said earlier popped in to his head. It was worth a shot.

He took a deep, deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. As he said the first word he realized that his hands and his legs were shaking. "You said, when we first got here that if we failed a test that you would wipe our memories of our lovers. You never said anything about killing any one."

The instant reply was, "I lied."

Dean gasped as the words washed over him and he felt like someone was stabbing him with a thousand needles all over his skin. What else was there to do? There was nothing he could do! His chest felt heavy and he felt a hot wetness fall down his cheeks.

The voice sounded like that omniscient version of itself again and it sounded intrigued as it said, "Aww, tears. Tears are the cleansing of the soul. It washes away the old and allows for the new. This is it, Dean. This is the defining moment in your life. Every other time you have died it has been an accident. This time it's by your own hand. It's your choice. You have control over it. It's a gift. Your life for your lover's to be spared. It is blissfully, unequivocally the ultimate sacrifice."

Dean pulled the gun out of his waist-band and held it up. Castiel was screaming at him and bashing his fist into the other side of the glass that the meta..., whatever the voice had called it was scratching at.

Dean couldn't hear the words he was screaming. He just knew that he loved him. He loved. For the first time in his life he felt like he was free from hiding his emotions. He could be himself and Cas would listen without judgement.

The memory of Cas stroking the area delicately over his left brow before leaning in and kissing him gently before saying 'I love you' made Dean make up his mind. It was his favorite memory. He had finally found the person that dreams are made of. The person who filled his heart with joy. Cas was his true love and he'd be damned if he allowed any one to hurt him.

"No matter what," he whispered. "No matter what." He'd do anything to keep him safe.

He suddenly sobered. His tears stopped and he looked at Cas. Castiel stopped beating on the glass and his breath caught in his throat as Dean pressed the gun to his temple. "No," he wanted to scream.

The look Dean was giving him was a small, sweet smile and he mouthed the words 'I love you' before pulling the hammer on the gun back.

Castiel gasped and started slamming his fists in to the wall again. Dean took a deep breath. He turned around so that Cas wouldn't have to see the full effect of what was about to happen. He planted Cas's face firmly in his mind because he wanted it to be the last thing he saw before he left this world.

A moment of peace came over him as his finger tensed on the trigger. The voice was crawling over his skin again, which didn't bother him this time.

It said, "So, Dean. Have you made your choice? Will you make the ultimate sacrifice?"

He didn't hesitate with his answer. "Yes."

He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the trigger. As time stretched out he waited for the pain, the sensation of falling or sinking into darkness. He expected to see the deep orange of flames flicking around him as he descended into Hell again. He expected to hear screams of agony from all of Hell's tortured victims, but none of that came.

Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him. Slowly, cautiously Dean opened his eyes. He could hear the sound of Sam's voice echoing to his right and he followed it down a darkened opening in what appeared to be a tunnel. He could barely tell where he was going, but he didn't hesitate as he made his way towards his brother's voice.

"Sam," he called out.

The tunnel came to an end and there was Sam standing super tall across the room from him. He was laughing about something and Gabriel was beside him. Crowley and Bobby were a few feet away from them and then he spotted Castiel.

"Cas," his voice came out barely above a whisper, then he was running towards that man.

That beautifully gorgeous, sweet, sweet man. Castiel spotted him and smiled and opened his arms. Dean fell into Cas's chest and wrapped his arms around him. Castiel held on to him for dear life.

"I thought... I thought..." Dean couldn't finish his sentence, because what he thought was too horrible.

"It's ok, Dean," Castiel said soothingly. He pressed a firm kiss to the top of his head. Dean groaned and pulled back enough to be able to lean forward and kiss Cas the way he really wanted to. It was a deep, passionate kiss. He didn't care that they were a room full of witnesses. He was happy and free and they were all alive…he thought. He didn't care. He was with Cas and that was all that mattered.

"I love you," he mumbled in between kisses.

"I love you too, Dean," Cas mumbled back. "Don't ever leave me again."

The sound of that fucking omniscient voice stirred them out of their passion and Dean and Cas both whipped around when it said, "Congratulations."

"Alright, show yourself," Dean demanded.

It didn't respond to his comment, but went on to speak. "You all have passed the test of the ultimate sacrifice. You are bonded by love eternal. Never forget this moment. Never take each other for granted. Treat every day as if it's your last."

Suddenly, they weren't in a cave anymore and all of them were standing inside Bobby's workshop again. They all looked at each other and then at their significant others. Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and they were suddenly gone.

Crowley made a face, like that gave him a great idea before he grabbed Bobby's hand and they were suddenly gone as well.

Dean made a face before saying, "Ok, normally I'd be grossed out because I know exactly what they're going to do, but their idea is perfect."

When he turned to face Cas he froze, because Cas was so close to him that he could feel his breath on his cheeks.

"That is a great idea, Dean," Cas said. "Let's make love like there's no tomorrow."

It was so corny. It was so close to what the omniscient voice had said, but Dean couldn't have liked it more. He let Cas take his hand and lead him through the workshop, through Bobby's house and up to the room that they shared together.

The love they made was unlike anything they'd experienced before. It was so tender, so moving that they both cried at different intervals and then at the same time. They explored and gave until they were spent and they fell asleep with Cas on his back and Dean curled around him with his head resting on Cas's chest. Their lives had reached a new level and it was never going to be the same again.

After the six of them had finished indulging themselves in their lover's arms, they all met at the dining table for dinner. Bobby was at the head of the table, Dean and Cas down one side and Sam and Gabriel down the other, and Crowley was at the other end.

The meal was going good and the conversation stayed away from what the others got up to, other then what 'tests' they had to do. Finally the conversation came around to what Gabriel was going to do now.

"I can't go back to heaven, never really fit in there."

"Why don't you move in here with me? Dean has Cas and I would like to have you close."

"Is that ok with you, Bobby, Crowley?"

"Not for me to say; I only visit, and with that said, I need to get back to hell," Crowley said. And after walking around and giving Bobby a kiss, he disappeared.

"It's fine with me, Gabriel, welcome to the family."

They all decided to take a break from hunting for a while, not like they would have turned down something important if it had come up. Nothing did, though. Not for six months. Dean was happier than he'd ever been in his life and he was happy that Sam and Gabriel were happy as well.

If you've enjoyed the story, please leave revieeeeews! I'd do the same for you. Come on, you know you wanna. ) I appreciate'cha!


	4. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides to take the final step in committing himself to Cas. He buys him a gold wedding band. It's supposed to be a beautiful moment, but as soon as Cas puts the ring on things go terribly terribly wrong.

Authors Note: This chapter was written by me and my friends and fellow Supernatural Authors islashlove, pink.chocolate.unicorn and SuperAvengers-KittyCat8.

Chapter 4: The Ring

It's been six months since Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, Bobby and Crowley had been trapped in the cave and gone through the test to keep their loved ones. Now, Dean is happier than he's ever been in his life and he's happy that Sam and Gabriel, and even Bobby and Crowley had found happiness in each other’s arms.

But no matter how happy he was, Dean was getting twitchy. It had been months since there had been any real demon activity and he was getting worried. Was Crowley keeping the demons under control? If so, why has it been at least two months since the king of hell last visited Bobby. No, something was wrong and Dean knew it. He could feel it and by the look in Sam's and Bobby's faces they, too, knew something wasn't quite right.

"That's it. We're summoning Crowley," Dean barked as he pushed himself off the couch.

Cas just looked up at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Because something not right and I want to know what it is. So whoever is joining me, meet me in the cellar." And with that Dean stormed off. They others just sat there looking at each other.

Crowley rolled his eyes as he felt that little tug in his stomach. He was being summoned. Annoyed, he tossed the sword he'd been cleaning on the table he was sitting on and allowed that tugging feeling to pull him through hell into the Earthly realm. Dean was sitting cross legged a few feet away from him on the floor.

"Dean," Crowley said. "You look rosy. You have this warm glow. If I didn't know better I'd ask if you were pregnant." Dean's right eye twitched a couple times before he cleared his throat and stood up. "Where the hell have you been?" he demanded.

"Been? Been? I've been in hell. Where else do you expect me to be?"  
"Why haven't you been up to see Bobby in the last two months?"

"I've been busy, my boy!"

"Doing what?"

"My business is MY business; now...if that is all you wanted to know. Goodbye."

"We haven't had a case in six months," Dean said quickly. "Do you know something about that?"

"Are you sure? I'm sure my demons have brought back contracts for souls"

Dean looked over towards the stairs when he heard footsteps coming down. Sam, Castiel and Bobby came over to where they were standing. 

"Hello, baby," Crowley said to Bobby who made a face at him and crossed his arms.

"Don't you baby me, demon," Bobby clipped.

Crowley laughed. “Little Dean here's been telling me some interesting, but misinformed information. Something about no jobs in six months. Is that true?" Forgetting that he's in a demon trap, Crowley steps forward only to be knocked onto his ass. "That hurt," he whined.

"Good, and yes, Dean is right. It's been very quiet," Bobby said showing no sympathy for his lover.  
Crowley got up and rubbed his bum. He then crossed his arms. "That doesn't make any sense. I need to go and talk to some contacts. Release me."  
"No!" Dean said, which got him some weird looks from everyone.  
"Why not!" Crowley demanded.

"Because I think you and Bobby needs some alone time." Dean gave Bobby a wink. "Just release him when you're finished." And with that Sam, Castiel and Dean headed back upstairs to leave Bobby to do whatever he wanted to do to his love.

That night Dean was browsing in the jewelery section of a local store. He hadn't paid attention to the sign when he came in so he didn't even know what the store's name was. He was too busy looking for a ring for Castiel.  
It wasn't an engagement ring, because he didn't intend on travelling anywhere to have the ultimate homo wedding. He just wanted Cas to know how much he loved him. They didn't need a piece of paper to claim that he wanted to be committed to him for the rest of his life. That was a given.

It took him over an hour to decide on a plain silver band, which he had sent off to be engraved. When he got home every one was in bed, so he took a quick shower and crawled into bed with Cas. He scooted up behind him, wrapped his arms around him and quickly fell asleep.

Oh, how Dean should have looked at that name of the jewellery store. If he had, he just might have reconsidered choosing the ring from there. As they slept, somewhere in hell, a plain silver band was being engraved 'You are my Angel in Heaven'. But in very small writing, 'and I am your Demon in hell' was added. And as the curse was cast, the ring glowed red.

Castiel was glowing with happiness. He couldn't believe that Dean has made such a gesture as to buy him a ring. It was a great specimen of shining silver and Dean had it engraved.

"Cas...my darling, Castiel, we may not be able to marry, but in my heart and soul we are joined together, forever. This ring...it signifies my love for you.” Cas watched as Dean placed the ring on his finger.

Hiding behind a bush nearby, Sam and Gabriel secretly watched as Dean put the ring on Cas's finger. "How sweet, would you like a ring like that, darling?" Gabriel ask Sam.

"No, I know you love me....OMG." Gabriel look back at Dean and Cas only to see them both glowing. Cas was glowing with a white light, while Dean's glow was a dark red.

As soon as Dean had put the ring on, the curse activated and that was why the two men were glowing. When it stopped Castiel's wings and halo could be seen, but it was how Dean was looking that worried Sam and Gabriel.

They were so worried that they came out from hiding. As they ran towards Dean and Cas, Dean turned to face them, his eyes, shining black. An evil smile spread across Dean's face before he began swinging his arm around and knocking all three off their feet. Dean then disappeared  
Sam struggled to sit up. Groaning through the effects of being knocked over, he propped himself up on his elbows as he looked around with bemusement.

"What...What the hell, just happened?"

Castiel was just staring at the spot where Dean had been standing only moments ago. Peripherally, he was aware of Gabriel and Sam groaning softly as they slowly got to their feet, but his attention was on the disappearance of his Hunter. His 'demon' Hunter, apparently.

He had seen the blackness take over the beloved green and the demonic expression that twisted Dean's lovely lips. He saw it, but he was still trying to believe it. He absently rubbed at his chest, trying to sooth the curious ache he felt just under his skin.

"Well, that was weird," Gabriel said airily, unwrapping a lollipop and sticking it in his mouth. He shrugged when Sam aimed a bitch-face of epic proportions at him. He wasn't apathetic about the turn of events, but he hadn't the first clue what they should be doing about it.

Sam turned away from Gabe with a scoff and slowly approached Castiel. The angel was staring at the ground, face pinched as he rubbed at his chest. "Cas?" He felt terrible when Cas looked up, blue eyes distant and a little red. "Any idea what just happened?"

Castiel could only shrug, the movement awkward, but signifying that he was completely clueless. All he knew was there was a growing ache in his chest and his ring finger. "No, Sam, I do not know," he finally answered when Sam just stood there, waiting for an answer that wasn't just a shift of his shoulders.

"I think ol' Dean-o just went to the dark side," Gabriel said, rolling his lollipop around in his mouth before pulling it out with a pop. His impromptu humming of the Imperial March stopped mid "duuuun" when Sam and Castiel both glared at him. “Geez, if looks could smite...”

Crowley just stared at the hunter that had come out of nowhere and was now standing in front of him. "Dean? Can I help you?" Crowley was trying to keep calm, but it was hard with that twisted grin and those black eyes staring at him.

"Yes, you can. I want your crown," Dean snarled as the grin he was wearing, twisted even more.

Fear ran down every part of Crowley's body. The voice was so dark, so...unnatural. "I'm the king of hell, if you are a demon now, Dean, you should be kneeling before me."

"Wrong answer," was all Dean said before he thrust his hand forward. Crowley was pinned against his throne and Dean just walked up, took the crown from his head and placed on his own. Then, with a twist of his hand, Crowley felt a sharp pain in his arm, a loud crack echoed around hell and he felt himself hitting the ground. The last thing Crowley heard before blacking out was Bobby's voice screaming his name.

Later that night or rather, early the next morning, Castiel stumbled his way through the room he and Dean used to share. He's been drinking a lot and he couldn't see straight. Instead, he was seeing double of ever thing, but how else was he supposed to deal with losing Dean?

He didn't understand how it had happened. Crowley had showed up three weeks ago, bruised and battered. He'd said Dean had literally thrown him out of hell and stole his throne. Castiel felt so lonely and couldn't stop the tears as they fell randomly throughout each day. Every time he thought about it he felt a pain so jagged in his heart that it took his breath away. He slithered down the middle of the bed and buried his face in the first pillow he felt that was close to his head.

It smelled slightly musty and salty from the many times someone had slept on it. He was glad that he couldn't smell anything that reminded him of Dean on it. No remnants of shampoo or cologne. He didn't remember falling asleep, as the sounds of someone walking around downstairs stirred him awake.

But the noise was forgotten when he opened his eyes. A red glow at the end of the bed caught his attention. Looking up, Cas nearly jumped out of the bed. Standing there, glowing red, was Dean. At least he thought it was Dean.

The figure before him was giving off a very bad feeling and his face was twisted in a sneer and hatred burned in his eyes.

"Pathetic!" Dean spits from a flame covered, forked tongue.

"Dean? Oh god, Dean!"

"QUIET!" Dean yelled as he walked around the bed. Now standing over Castiel, Dean looked down in disgust. "And to think, I thought you were worth my love. You are nothing but a waste of space. No wonder heaven didn't want you back."

"Dean, please...let me help you?"

"I don't want you to help me. I don't want you at all."

Cas watched as Dean raised his hand with an angel blade in it. "Dean...what are you going to..."

Cas didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying as Dean plunged the Blade at him. Catching Dean's arm, Castiel started to fight back, but after letting himself go after Dean's disappearance and still hung over from last night, Castiel was losing his strength quickly.

They ended up on the floor fighting for the blade, but it didn't take Dean long to get the upper hand. His face, twisted in a sicking grin as he raised the blade up in the air.

But just then, Sam had come in to check up on Castiel, thinking that he had fallen out of bed, but once he saw what Dean was about to do, Sam grabbed a bottle of Holy water and threw it over Dean. Screaming, Dean flew at Sam, stabbing him in the chest before disappearing.

"You're lucky it only went through your shoulder," Bobby snapped at Sam who winced as he adjusted his now bandaged arm. Sam laid back on the living room couch before popping a few pain pills.

Castiel suddenly spoke. "We need to ward the house. If Dean gets back in here, there's no telling what else he'll do."

Bobby noticed the pained expression on Cas's face. “You ok, Cas?" Bobby asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Cas stood there for a second staring at the floor. “We need to stop Dean. He came here to kill me.” He raised his head and stared at Bobby and Sam. “You only got hurt because of me and...”

"Stop it, Castiel!" They all turned to find Gabriel standing there. "Show me your hands.”

Cas looked at his hands confused, but held them up anyway.

"What is it, Gabriel?" Sam asked.  
"Noticed something missing?"

"No! He has all his fingers and...wait, where's the ring Dean gave you?"

"Ring...what ring?"

"The one you're still wearing. The one that has done this," Gabriel replied.  
"But I don't have a ring on and Dean, well...he never gave me one."  
Sam cleared his throat. "Um," he began hesitantly. "We may have been hiding in the bushes when he gave you the ring. I saw him put it on your finger."

Sometime later, deep in hell, Dean was on his knees, his face pushed deep into his mattress. “Cas! Castiel, what have I done?"

He felt like there was a war going on inside of him. The only thing he could think of was that knife. He had tried to stab Cas with it. But what scared him the most was that he couldn't remember any more of it. Did he do it? Tears streamed down his face. Had he killed him? He was afraid to go check in case the evil pulsing inside of him decided to roar back to life. He didn't want to put any one else in danger. He needed help. How was he supposed to get help when he was too afraid to leave this cage?  
After warding Bobby's whole house with every demon trap and spell they could think of, Sam said, "I hope this is good enough," as he added the last symbol.

"So do I!" Everyone stared at Cas. His voice, his stance and behavior had shown that he had grown colder towards Dean ever since the attack.

"Cas, you are okay, right?" Bobby asked, concerned of what words might come out of the angel.

"I'm fine, but we need to find that ring Sam and Gabriel said they saw Dean put on my finger and break whatever spell it's casting."

After tearing his room apart, Cas leant against the dresser and let his body slide down to the floor. He buried his face in his knees and let the tears fall. He clawed at his pant legs as his body, wracked with overwhelming pent up agony. He had been trying to keep it together. Trying to keep his head straight and his thoughts clear, but it was so hard when all he wanted was for Dean to curl up beside him and hold him close. He wanted Dean to tell him that everything was going to be ok.  
The fact that it wasn't going to happen and that the fact was that it was Dean that was threatening his life felt like a thousand freshly sharpened daggers sheathed deeply inside his gut and heart.

"Oh, Dean," he growled into his dark hidden shell that his scrunched up position created. "I miss you so much. I feel like...like, I've lost you."  
Those words were so impossible in his mind. He didn't want to believe it. Not ever. They felt like concrete scraping against his teeth as he forced them out. All he wanted was Dean back. He just wanted him back. After a while his tears stopped and he found himself resting his head sideways on his knees, staring aimlessly at the door. He could feel the dried tears on his cheeks and he felt empty inside.

Cas, woke up the next morning to find himself in the dimly lit bathroom on the second floor of Bobby's house. He was in the bath, naked. "What the ...?" Castiel said out loud. "D..damn it's ice cold, I should get out ..." he was about to say when he heard a crash coming from downstairs in the living room.

He got dressed as quickly as an angel could and flashed downstairs only to find Bobby knocked out, Gabriel in a ring of Holy fire and Sam pinned up by an invisible force, barely breathing.

Castiel was about to free Gabe, but Dean just walked out from behind the double doors of Bobby's kitchen and stared at him. Not with love or lust or kindness or compassion, but with hate, fear, betrayal, sorrow and pain.  
As he stepped forward Dean spoke, "Why? Why, Castiel?" Cas knew Dean was very serious and upset because he used his full name. "Why would you do this? Now you have to pay. I thought you lo..." He stopped. “going to burn. Then I will find you again and again and again, and make you pay."

At that moment eight demons came in and held Castiel down, two on each leg and two on each arm They held him in place while Dean grabbed the first blade and lunged it towards Cas.

As Castiel jerked awake, a pain shot through his head when he bumped it on something. He rubbed the spot that was throbbing while he fumbled to turn on the lamp beside his bed. He shivered as he remembered the nightmare. It had felt as real as when Dean actually had tried to kill him, but this time, it had been more confusing.

Dean had acted like he'd done something wrong, but he knew he hadn't. Even still, the nightmare had been unnerving. He took in a deep breath to relax his nerves and made his way down stairs where he found Bobby and Sam seated at the table going over a stack of opened books.  
"What are you guys doing?" he asked curiously. He listened to them explain while he poured a cup of coffee. He sat down beside Sam and squinted at the small text of the book he was pointing at, but Castiel wasn't really listening.

He was tired. His body ached, but nothing like the ache in his head. Once again, the dream entered his mind and while staring at the mug in his hand, Castiel shed a tear. Before he could wipe it away, Gabriel reached over and wiped it away with his finger.

"What’s wrong, Cas?"

Castiel stared at his mug of hot coffee and answered in a very quiet whisper. "Dean bought me this mug. The first date we went on."

Gabriel looked shocked. "Oh, Cas. Do you want me to get you a new o..."  
"It’s okay,” Cas interrupted. “I'm going to get some air.”

“Cas wait!” Sam called out, but it was too late and Castiel was already gone. Gabriel and Bobby stared at Sam until he spoke up. "SHIT! Dean can get him now!"

“Well then, let’s go and find him,” Gabriel said picking up the keys to the Impala.

When they reached the car, Bobby stopped and glared at Sam. "In case you two haven't noticed, you idjits, now Dean can get all of us and exactly how are we going to find an angel that doesn't want to be found?"

Sam glared right back at Bobby. Bobby was right. 'If Cas doesn't want to be found then …' Sam's thoughts were interrupted by Gabriel.

"I can see if I can find him,” and with that Gabriel was gone. A second later he was back. "Found him, and DAMN, smart plan Sam. Wherever Cas would go, Dean would be there and he was."

Gabriel then angelically popped them all to a small meadow full of flowers and bees. In the small tree beside them, carved in its trunk, was Dean and Castiel's names inside a heart. A real looking heart, not a cute two year old's heart and Sam, Bobby and Gabriel all thought the same thing, 'Cas's idea'.

They all shared a small grin as they saw Cas and Dean, a little further in the meadow. Cas was bloody and Dean, with the First blade about to descend on the kneeing angel before him. They all started running and screaming, in hopes to distract Dean. But it was Castiel, leaping up with every ounce of strength he had left, grabbing Dean and kissing him that seemed to have the biggest affect.

Dean dropped the blade on the ground, so he could caress Cas's cheek with one hand, while the other hand wrapped it around Cas's waist. The blackness in his eyes, slowly faded back to Dean's beautiful, emerald eyes.

All Dean said was, "Cas," before he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
When Dean woke up he was confused as he looked around a seemingly familiar living room. His head felt fuzzy, so he couldn't place exactly where he was. His heart leapt as he heard that familiar gravelly voice say his name. “Dean.”

"Cas," he said before a fit of coughs tore through his chest. He felt a smooth circular thing against the palm of his hand and Cas was pushing it towards his mouth.

“Drink,” Cas said as he held the glass steady for Dean.

He did drink. He drank as if his life depended on it and the cool liquid felt like heaven going down his throat.

When he stopped he looked up at Cas like a two year old looking at his mother and said just one word. One word that shattered Castiel's heart. “Ring!” Not being about to bear it, Castiel flew into his brother's arms and broke down crying.

They took turns watching over Dean as he slept on the couch. The next morning, Sam was really hitting the books hard and did major research to find out anything he could about this ring that nobody could find.  
But he did come to one conclusion. "It has to be some kind of curse," he told Bobby as the man continued to cook a breakfast of fried eggs, bacon and pancakes.

"If it is a curse, who do you think would do something like that and why? It was so damn convenient for them to make sure that it would be activated once Dean put the ring on Cas's finger."

Sam stood up and prepared himself for whatever reaction Bobby would have to his suggestion. "Bobby," he said hesitantly. "Think about it. Who is the one person that we both know that has always had it out for Dean? He's always around. He did serve in Hell until Dean took over and hasn't been around lately."

Bobby continued cooking like he hadn't heard Sam, but his hands shook slightly as he realized that Sam was right.

"Crowley," Gabriel inserted, as he suddenly appeared beside Sam and he looked angry.

Bobby nodded. "You're right. It's just all too convenient." He turned around with solemn look on his face. "If he did this, then we're going to make sure that he fixes it." With that said, Bobby passed plates around and distributed food onto each one.

Dean didn't wake up until later in the day. The sun was beginning to set and he sat up slowly. His throat felt dry again and he stumbled his way in to the kitchen with Cas following carefully at his heels. He grabbed the biggest glass he could find and gulped down the entire contents, before turning to face everyone.

What they weren't expecting was Dean to have an angel blade in his hand.

“Castiel,” Gabriel yelled out before putting himself between Dean and Cas.  
The blade went straight through Gabriel and in shock, Cas looked at Dean who was wearing an evil smile and his eyes were even darker than before. Dean then pushed the blade deeper into Gabriel as he moved towards Cas.

"Dean, please..." but before Dean could get any further, Bobby and Sam grabbed him, pushing him towards a demon trap on the floor. Once Dean was trapped, Sam returned to his lover.

"Ga-be?" Sam asked with worry in his voice. "Pl-lease" his voice cracked, "Come on Gabe, it isn't that bad, see! Come on baby, we will get you healed and then you and me we'll...Gabe...Gabriel? I...I love you, baby. Gabe ...”

"HELLL---OOOOO!!!! Chick flick moment over there!!! I'm bored, lemme out, you sons of bitches!" They all looked at Dean. Their eyes were full of shock and pain, but it was Sam's look hat got to Dean. It was full of pain, regret and abandonment.

The moment Dean's eyes meet Sammy's and saw all those emotions swirling around, his own eyes returned to their beautiful emerald colour. Only they were stained with blood red rivers, swirling and twisting on the whites of his glistening eyes, full of un-shed tears.

Cas stood up and with tears cascading down his face and just stared at Dean. Walking up to Dean, Cas stopped just short of the demon trap and slapped him. "I loved you, I trusted you! But you can't be saved and I won't save you, Dean Winchester! If I had the power or will to, I would kill you here. Right now. But Bobby and your brother, believe that you can be saved. 

"But even if you do get saved, I. NEVER. WANT. YOU. BACK!"  
Castiel then turned back around and walked up to his brother. Picking Gabriel up, he looked to Sam, who was crying, "I'm taking Gabriel to the ISLE-Dester-Ala-Heal. It's a healing spot for angels. It is protected by mermaids, but I will be back.” Then he left.

Bobby and Sam looked at each other as the shock of what Dean had done, sank in. Dean just stood there, humming.

Bobby went to say something to Dean, but changed his mind and instead, he said to Sam, “I've got something to do."

After Bobby left the kitchen, Sam walked over to Dean and stared deep into his eyes that, for some reason, kept changing back and forth between being black and green. He could see the struggle inside them and knew that Dean was fighting whatever this was.

"Sammy, do you want me to say sorry? Sorry that I got the wrong angel." The mocking was almost too much. Sam just wanted to reach out and shake the hell out of him, but he knew it wouldn't make a difference. "Or," Dean added, "is it my blood you want?"

Sam was shocked at Dean's words and even more shocked when Dean lifted up his arm and with his fingernails, cut deep into his skin. Sam watched as Dean's now demon blood flowed freely from the cut. "Hungry, Sammy?" Sam swallowed as the hunger grew inside him, but as he took a step forward, a hand grabbed him pulling him backwards.

"Sam, no!" Bobby's words rang in his ears.

“NO!! Let me go,” Sam yelled as he punched Bobby and started to run for the blood.

Only to be knocked out cold. When he woke up, he saw Dean was backed up into the farthest part of the devils trap. Instantly, Sam knew that was a bad sign, so he tried to run, but was held down by some powerful hands.

"Easy there, Sammy, now...what did I say about protecting each other and yourself?"

"Dad? What the...?"

Staring at Dean, Sam could see the burning in his eyes. Remembering that he punched Bobby, Sam looked around to find Bobby, Cas, Crowley and Gabriel sitting at the kitchen table.

"Gabe," Sam said as he jumped up and raced over to his angel, hugging him. Sam then turned on Crowley, "Did you do this?"

Crowley just held up his hand. "I did nothing. I've been out there trying to find out what's going on. Didn't find anything, but I did find your dad." With that everyone looked at John.

"And I know what's going on here. Dean's demons did this. They want their leader and they want him now."

"Dean's demons?" Sam asked confused. Since when did Dean have his own demons?

“Dean isn't my son, Sammy. At least not my biological child. His father is the demon, Cain."

Gabriel then spoke up. "Baby, I know you have your dad back, but we really have to find that ring." Cas left at that moment, papers flying everywhere, some even landed on fire. “He's angry,” Gabriel said as a way of explaining Castiel's behavior. “That ring! It's the only way that Dean will go back to having some humanity left and the only way that Cas can finally forgive him.”

It was now that John spoke up again, "And who the fuck are you! And why are you calling my son 'BABE’? Sammy, what is going on?"

"Dad," Sam spoke up. “Firstly, it's SAM!" he said firmly. "And ..."

Gabriel then decided to interrupt. "Actually it is Sammy or Sam-squatch or babe but, Mr. Winchester, Sam and I are together, Dean and Cas are together and Bobby and the king of hell Crowley are together. DEAL WITH IT!"

“What do you mean, together? As in ...”

“As in together, Dad,” Sam answered. “And Gabriel's right, you just have to accept it, but right now, Dean is our bigger problem.

“You’re right, Dean is, but really, Bobby, the king of hell?”

Before Bobby could answer John, Dean butted in. "Oh, you sorry sons-of-bitches. HA!! I mean, DAD, Bobby might always stink of whiskey, but now it is whiskey, sex and hell.” Dean smiled wickedly at Bobby.

Trying to change the subject, John asked, "So Dean, Why? Why did you become a Demon? What happened? You didn't ..."

Dean cut him off, "Didn't do what, 'Daddy'! Protect Sammy? Watch out for Sammy! HA! Well, I WAS DONE, with looking after Sammy. When you died I tried to help him. When he went to Azazel's little demon party and died, I brought him back. When he got addicted to demon blood, I tried to help and he tried to kill me. YET I, GOD DAMN IT, TRIED!" Dean’s eyes went back to their emerald green.

"And when he killed Lillith. I was there to stop him, but I couldn't. He let Lucifer out and I tried to stop him. I TRIED! I FREAKING TRIED! And you know what? "

"You were never proud of me! NO MATTER WHAT I DID! When he had no soul? I became death for him. I did everything FOR him to come back! When he did the trials? I was there for HIM! When your dad, Henry, brought back the last bloody knight of hell?"

"I was there to pick up the pieces. I went to Cain for the mark. I was the one coughing up blood and slowly decaying away! I was the one that almost lost control. I WAS THE ONE THAT KILLED ABBADON!"

"Not you! NOT Sammy! Not Bobby! Not Cas! BUT ME!"

"Because I ALWAYS! PUT MY STUPID, SELFISH, FAMILY IN FRONT OF MYSELF! I became a demon so Sammy wouldn't suffer." Dean looks at Cas, his eyes twinkling in un-shed tears, "So Cas wouldn't LOOSE HIS BOYFRIEND AND THE MAN HE LOVES!" Dean's tears were now cascading down his face.

Dean slammed his fists down, braking through the demon trap. He stepped forwards, everyone automatically took a step back. "I DIDN'T! DESERVE THIS!" He flashed in front of Cas and grabbing him by the shirt, Dean then flashed them both outside.

Cradled in Cas's arms, Dean broke down. "Cas" Dean voice broke. "Cas...What do...w...what do I do. What can I do to fix this? I just want you back. For it to be us again." Dean couldn't breathe he was crying so hard.  
Cas grabbed Dean tightly and held him against his chest as they both fell to the ground crying, "Dean, I love you, and we will fix this. I promise you, we can fix this. Please, trust me." Dean nodded and looked up at Cas like a puppy.

Cas leant down and kissed Dean. The kiss was short, but sweet, but no sooner was the kiss over, before demon Dean was back and Castiel knew he was trapped. If Dean could break through a demon's trap, all the work they had done on the house was useless.

"Dean..." Cas said as he struggled to get to his feet. "Please, fight this. I know...we know that you are still in there and that you can defeat this."  
"What if I don't want to fight it? What if this is what I really want? To be this demon. To kill you. The demon within me, he's been there since the day I was born. A demon child, born, not because I was fed demon blood like Sammy, but because my father was a demon."

"That doesn't make you a demon, Dean. You have already fought fate and won and you can win against this as well." Cas watched as Dean's eyes changed again. His green eyes, stared at Cas,

"Wrong, I've chosen the dark side, Castiel," and with that, Dean plunged a normal knife into Cas' stomach.

"De...an!" He jumped back, bleeding. Cas knew he wouldn't die because it was only a regular knife. Still confused, Cas grabbed Dean and kissed him hard, while he mumbled, "Dean, please, please, I KNOW the man I LOVED and still do LOVE, is still in there, please, please, please," Castiel was crying "I will do anything for you. I would even go through the …."

"CASTIEL!" 

The voice Castiel heard was strong. Castiel froze and looked up, "Father?"

Castiel looked around, he was standing in the garden of heaven. "God, why?”

“Castiel, let this play out. Let Dean go."

"NO!"

"Dean was willing to die for you. To shoot himself through the head so you would live. Let him go now for the same reason. If you let it play out, you will have your Dean back."

"No, I'm going to do the Unrau Trials!”

"CASTIEL! I will NOT let my son do those trials! NEVER"

"I don't care. I love Dean, Father. If you do not help him. I WILL do the Unrau Trials to get him back," Castiel yelled into the emptiness that was around him.

"Castiel I, I cannot help Dean in this. I am sorry."

"Fine I will go back and do the trials"

"Castiel, please wait and listen to me. Let this play out the way it needs to play out. I promise you, when it finishes, you will have your Dean back.”  
Castiel thought long and hard about what God had just said to him. 

"Father, I don't understand what's going one, but I will place my faith and obey you." As soon as he stopped talking, Castiel found himself back in Bobby's kitchen.

Once Castiel had time to calm down, he realised that his long forgotten faith in God was burning brighter than it had in a long time. He gripped onto it with everything he had because it was the only hope he could find in the universe that would ensure he would get Dean back. He decided he would let this deal with Dean play out as his father asked him to and he actually smiled for the first time in weeks. Everything was going to be ok. He believed it with all his heart now.

Sighing, Cas sat down at the table. It was now he realised that he wasn't alone and that Bobby, Crowley, Sam and Gabriel were standing there staring at him. "Do you want to fill us in, Castiel?"

“I was talking to God. He said that we shouldn't do anything and to just let this play itself out."

"That's fine for him," Sam said as he stood up. "But he's not sitting here waiting for Dean to come back and we now know that Dean can just walk through a demon trap..." Sam paused when he realized that Cas wasn't listening to him.

“God just told me that he will create a demon's trap that Dean cannot penetrate if you so desire,” Castiel said looking at Sam.

Now it was Gabriel's turn to be listening to God. “Gabriel, my son. I forgive you for leaving Heaven." Gabriel smiled, "Thank you, Father, and I am sorry for leaving heaven." Gabriel suddenly felt a great weight lift off his shoulders.

Suddenly, whole house glowed with a bright light and they watched as golden writing appeared on the walls and then everything when dark.  
"I take it that your house, Bobby, is now a demon trap," Crowley said with a shaking voice.

"I'm sure it won't trap you, just Dean," Bobby said trying to calm his lover down.

Crowley didn't think, he just walked right up to Bobby and kissed him passionately and lovingly. Bobby winced, but kissed him back.  
Suddenly, Crowley jumped back. "CROWLEY! I can hear those thoughts echoing in heaven. STOP IT!"

"Fine! Crowley said looking up at the ceiling. “But when this is over, my lover and I are going to go somewhere nice so I can fuck the hell out him.”  
This comment just got a 'eww' out of the other three men in the room.  
Dean didn't know where he was, but the soft grass felt good on his back. He was too tired to cry and he was too burnt out to be angry. His eyes were closed and he smiled as he remembered the feel of Cas's lips on his.

Unaware of his actions Dean, put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Opening it, Dean stared at the shinning silver ring. The ground shifted under him and when he looked around, he found that he was lying in Bobby's yard. Warmth flooded his body and he took a look at the ring again, but it gave him a bad feeling. Before he could snatch it and throw it away, the wind picked up and the world around him spun.

Suddenly, Dean was kneeling in front of Cas holding the open ring box up to him. He realized that this was his moment to change things. Jumping to his feet, Dean snatched the ring out of the box, before hurling it as far away from him as he could. The ring made a sizzling sound as it landed somewhere in the trees behind Cas. Cas looked confused. Dean felt normal again. The darkness inside him was gone. 

Calling out to Sam and Gabriel, who were still hiding in the bushes, Dean told them the whole story.

"So, how did you get here, in this time?" Sam asked confused by the fact that if this had happened, why was Dean here now.

"I'm not sure, but what I do know is, if I had put that ring on Castiel's finger, I would have wanted to kill him and I don't want to do that. Ever!"  
"Dean, I love you and if what you said is true, I believe God did this."  
All four agreed that something, or someone, intervened and then they headed back to Bobby's

Later, Dean spent a significant amount of time making Cas a necklace out of black hemp string and fishing wire and before he tied the end off he added a silver ring, his mother's ring that he always wore on his thumb.  
He was damn proud of his creation and Cas beamed with delight, when Dean placed it over his head. Dean had held the necklace in a death grip keeping it close to him at all times and he didn't tell anyone about it while he'd been working on it. He wanted to make sure that no one and nothing could ruin this specially planned moment between him and Cas again.

"Dean," Cas practically breathed the words out. "Thank you so much. No one has ever given me a gift before." Dean’s heart ached at this revelation.

He kissed Cas deeply and whispered in his ear. "This is more than just a gift, baby. It’s my sentiment of devotion to you. Forever more." He wasn't sure where those words came from, but he knew that they were from his soul.

Freaking Cas, stirring poetry from him, but the idea that Cas could do this to him, caused a euphoric warmth to pool in his belly and before he knew it, he was crying.

He was surprised to see tears in Cas's eyes as he turned to face him. They held onto each other, rubbing each other’s backs and kissing softly. They knew that as long as they had each other, everything was going to be ok.

Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.


	5. The Demon Takes Over - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a looong time since I updated this, but since this story and all of it's entries are based off of a prompt, which are made by me and different people - first, we have to write them, then it's sent to a beta. 
> 
> There are two parts to this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Dean looked around at the colorful sights that surrounded him. He still couldn't believe how Cas and Gabriel had managed to trick Sam and himself into coming to the nearby town for a geek parade. But the moment that Cas had said that neither of them knew how to loosen up or how to have fun, he and Sam had to prove their angels wrong.

So, after arriving in town, they reluctantly put on the flower crowns Cas had given them, before heading to the parade. The floats were full of elves and trolls and some creatures that Dean didn't recognize.

Surprisingly, Dean found himself having fun and when he looked over to Cas, his heart melted. There was Castiel grinning from ear to ear as an elf princess bowed to him. Looking around, Castiel's smile grows even bigger when he saw his lover watching him. Dean seemed like he was having so much fun and his body language was telling Cas that Dean was also relaxed.

Looking back at the Elf Princess, Castiel noticed how tall she was. He wasn't sure if she's really was that tall or if she had lifts in her shoes. Whatever it was, the Elf Princess towered over the small form of the angel before her. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and yet, it still managed to hang down to her ankles. The golden colour of it seems to glow under the bright light of the sun and Castiel could feel his cheeks grow warm as her eyes landed on his. Once again, she bowed low to him.

After the elf walked away, Castiel walked over to Dean, who was smiling at him. Grabbing Dean's hand, Castiel then pulled his hunter in for a kiss.

"Whoa! Cas, this is a Geek parade, not a Gay one and, who was that?"

Castiel chuckled as he pulled Dean in for another kiss.

When they pulled back, Cas said, "Technically, we're not gay, Dean. I'm neither male nor female and we both know that if it wasn't for me, you'd be out chasing the next piece of female tail."

Dean made a face. "Good point," he said. He was still a little uneasy about public displays of affection. Looking around, Dean could see that everyone was having fun and he wasn't going to ruin that by being a stick in the mud. Smiling, Dean turned back to Cas and gave him a small, but tender kiss, but in doing so, it allowed them both to fail to see that someone was watching them.

And this person was watching them closely. So closely, that when they saw Dean pull away from Cas, their eyes started to glowed pink with jealousy. Walking up to them, she brushed against Dean and as she passed, Dean couldn't help but to breathe in the scent of her perfume and soon his head was spinning.

Dean felt light headed and...hungry. Hungry for food. Hungry for Cas' body and hungry for fun. Without hesitation, Dean pulled Cas into the biggest kiss he had ever given his angel and if Cas hadn't stopped him. Cas was sure that Dean's wandering hands would have had him naked.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Well, Cas, if you don't want to have fun with me, I'm sure I can find someone else." And with that, Dean danced off into the crowd.

Cas's first thought was, 'I need to find Sam and Gabriel.'

Sam made a face as Cas described in detail what had happened. Gabriel scratched his face. "That sounds really familiar, but I can't place it."

"Do we need to worry?" Cas asked.

"Worry about what?" Dean asked as he joined them.

"About you," Sam said as he eyed Dean off about how Dean was still tucking in his shirt. Dean on the other hand, had a confused looked on his face

"You said to me, if I wouldn't have fun with you, then you'd find someone that would. I know you wouldn't say that if something wasn't wrong." Castiel supplied an explanation while he allowed his eyes wondered over his lover.

Dean rolled his eyes. Couldn't they ever have a little fun without something going wrong? He believed Cas though, simply because, he did find it strange that he had run off from the group. That and also the fact that he liked the end of the parade a little too much.

"You're right, Cas. I don't remember saying that, but...something was wrong. I feel normal now, though."

Cas relaxed a little bit.

"We should get back to the hotel and call Bobby. See if he's heard of anything like this," Sam said.

They all agreed and on the way to the hotel, Sam had called Bobby on his cellphone and informed him of what had happen. Bobby said he'd call back when he'd done some research. They arrived back at the hotel about twenty minutes later.

Once there, Cas and Dean headed off to their room and Gabriel and Sam to their own. Five minutes later, Gabriel was stretched out on his stomach, across the middle of his and Sam's bed, sinking into a deep sleep. Sam smiled at the sight of Gabriel and the fact that he was still wearing the flower crown. Turning to his Laptop, Sam hoped that Cas and Dean were ok. He'd hate for something else to get between them, like that cursed ring incident three months ago.

Meanwhile, in Dean and Castiel's room, things were a lot different. As soon as Dean walked through the door, he tossed the flower crown in the garbage and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator.

Cas let out a heavy sigh. Why couldn't Dean just relax even if it was just for a minute? They sat down on opposite sides of the double bed. Normally, Cas was glad that when they rented the hotel room, they got one for him and Dean and one for Sam and Gabriel. But right now, he wished they were all together. They sat there, Dean drinking his bear and Castiel watched him in the mirror.

Dean finished off the beer and then, without a word to Castiel, he ducked into the bathroom. He needed some space between him and Castiel's stares. He had a funny feeling that Cas knew he had lied and that he had remembered what he had said. Dean loved Cas, he really did, but he also knew that they would soon be separated forever. It was moments like this that he envied Bobby and Crowley. They could be together whereas, he and Cas, not so. Looking in the mirror, Dean saw his demon side looking out at him. The demon he was becoming.

Splashing some cold water on his face, Dean then dried it on a towel. He took in a deep breath and swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat. He suddenly felt the need to be comforted.

When Dean came out of the bathroom, Castiel was stretched out on the bed. So when Dean crawled on the bed beside him and curled his body around his, Cas had to admit that he was a little surprised.

"Dean..?" Cas said hesitantly.

Only to have Dean mumbled something inaudible into his shirt. Dean then sighed and pulled back enough to be able to look at him.

"Cas...I love you," Dean whispered.

"I love you too, Dean," Cas replied, sadness reflecting in his eye for a second.

It broke Dean's heart to see Cas like that, so Dean responded by straitening Cas's lap and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Cas responded by pulling Dean closer, almost desperately. The kiss instantly became more intimate. They kissed, clawed until they had each other's clothes off. They were more interested in being close to each other and this was the closest that they'd ever been to wanting to devour each other.

Cas groaned as Dean bit his neck roughly and he flipped them over so he was on top. He pinned Dean's arms over his head and kissed him hard until he tasted blood. The metallic taste made his stomach feel like it was spinning. It made him want Dean even more. Cas then flipped Dean onto his stomach. He held Dean in place by pushing his face into the mattress as he prepared him.

After he was sure Dean was stretched enough, Cas put some more lube on himself before entering his lover. Dean let out a low growl and clawed at the sheets as his body struggled to adjust to Cas's size. Neither one of them were in the mood for gentleness or mercy, so Cas just slammed into him over and over until Dean's body began to shake from release. Cas then sped up even more, until that familiar warmth pooled in his stomach.

When Castiel came he saw stars and held onto Dean's body to keep from collapsing. Once Cas had cleaned them both up, Cas laid down. Dean cuddled into the warmth of his lover and soon, they were both passed out, with Dean sprawled across Cas's chest.

The next morning, Cas was awoken by a knock on the hotel door. Looking around the room, he found that Dean was nowhere to be seen. Another knock on the door had Cas groaning as he climbed out of bed. Using his grace to get dressed, Castiel then answered the door to find Sam and Gabriel standing there.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked as he pushed his way pass Castiel.

"Bathroom I think?" Cas replied and watched in horror as Sam just walked straight into the bathroom without knocking.

"Empty," Sam said as he walked back out. Sam fished his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed Dean's number. It went straight to voice mail, so he left a quick message for Dean to call him back and hung up the phone. "Maybe he went out to get food," he said, but Sam couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

"I hope so," Cas replied, as he bowed his head.

Gabriel placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm sure Dean is fine."

But Dean wasn't fine, instead, Dean stood at the mouth of hell. A wooden bowl full of blood was in his hands. His eyes glowed red, then green, then finally, pink as he chanted a spell and when he finished, standing before him was Adam, Lucifer, Michael and Azazel. They looked at Dean with confusion in their eyes. Dean smiled and raised one of his hands in the air, before clenching it into a fist. Dean then drew that fist down, forcing the four before him to kneel. They tried to fight against the power, but soon they lost the fight and their eyes changed to a pale green.

"Your will is our command," they all said in unison.

In the hotel room, Castiel fiddled with the necklace that Dean had made for him. As soon as he started wearing it, it had become something of a rock for him. He would fiddle with the necklace whenever he was in deep thought or bored. In this case he was worried about Dean. It didn't make sense for him to just run off. It couldn't be because Dean thought that Castiel didn't love him. It couldn't be that, could it? No, Dean would never leave unless something was terribly wrong.

So, what had happened? He sucked in a nervous breath and he felt a tremble work its way through his fingers as he tried to come up with a scenario that didn't involve Dean dying in some bloody fight to the death with some unknown foe. Cas shook his head and jumped to his feet. Worry. Worry. Worry. As of late, that's all he did and he was getting sick of it. He'd once heard Bobby say that all the stress was giving him extra grey hair. If Castiel could get grey hair, he was sure he'd have a whole head by now.

Standing outside of the hotel room was the pink eyed demon. She had been watching them for so long and now she had the chance to strike. She had waited so patiently until the right time to cast her spell on Dean that she had started to worry it was never going to happen. Now...Now Castiel shall be hers and they will produce the demon Angel hybrid child. The child that would bring heaven and hell together

As she schemed a way to get Castiel on his own, Dean sat on a stone throne inside a cave. Adam and Lucifer stood nearby, handing Dean drinks and food at his will. As for Michael and Azazel, they had captured some of Crowley's demons and were slowly ripping them apart. Even though Dean was enjoying the sight before him, his mind kept on wandering back to Castiel.

Castiel had had it. Slamming the door behind him, he stormed off into the night. They had spent the whole night trying to work out where Dean was, but other than that, they had done nothing. Soon Castiel found himself in a park. Sitting down on a bench, he watched a lone jogger, but as she passed him, she tripped and stumbled to the ground. Getting up, Castiel went over to check on her.

"Miss, are you ok?"

The girl's eyes glowed pink for a second before returning to a pale blue. Turning round to face him, Castiel could see the pain and tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine, just a little sore."

Looking down at the girl's knee, Castiel could see there was some blood. "You're bleeding."

"Oh, so I am," she replied as she smiled up at him.

Castiel helped her up and over to the bench that he had been sitting on. Somehow, he felt a strange power coming from her and he felt a little light headed. When Castiel looked back up, her eyes had now changed to pink and seemed to glow. Leaning in, Castiel kissed her.

As Castiel kissed the girl, Dean felt a sharp pain in his heart. The pain nearly crippled him. It was so intense that Dean had reached out to catch on to anything that would keep him from dropping to the ground like a stone. 'What was happening?' His head began to throb and then it felt like it was going to pop off his shoulders. He blinked furiously trying to get his vision straight, but all he saw was pink.

He had been hit in his head a lot in his life and he'd seen red and black. He'd seen stars and had his ears ringing, but pink had to be an abnormal weirdness to his already twisted life. What did it mean, he wondered later after the attack had subsided. He was lying on his back with his arms and legs stretched out in a way that made him appear as if he'd fallen from a long height and splatted into that position.

"Cas ..." The words just fell out of his mouth. He hadn't been thinking about the angel and he didn't feel anything for him or anyone else anymore. The only thing that there was inside of him now was a burning, clawing desire to rule. He could hear his minions shuffling back and forth, following his orders to produce a less than human desirable space for him to call his own. Yes, he was the fucking King of Hell and he relished in it. He grinned evilly and pushed himself in to a sitting position. Yes, right now, it felt good to be him.

Castiel took the pink eyed woman back to her place. He felt strange and at first he wasn't sure what it was, but as they both stood in her bedroom and started to undress, Cas felt like he was floating. But one look at the mirror, he saw the necklace Dean had given him. 'Dean' that is what was missing. He wasn't thinking about Dean. Looking back over at the now, naked woman, Cas apologized to her and vanished. "Damn it" she cursed. "I need to do more to get him to forget that mortal."

Sam had gotten out of bed to get something to drink and he was now paused with the refrigerator door half way open. The only light on was the one shining inside of the refrigerator. He strained his ears to see if he heard the noise again. His heart skipped a beat as he heard the unmistakable sounds of crying. As quietly as he could he shut the refrigerator door and carefully made his way out of the kitchen and in to the living room. He could see a slumped over figure on the couch. The deep throaty voice told him who it was.

"Cas?" he said soothingly. The dark figure straightened and Sam could hear him clear his throat a few time and sniffle as he shifted slightly. "Is it because of Dean again?"

Cas choked up again and it took him a few minutes to get himself together enough to speak.  
"No, ss...something's ha...happening. There's this woman... I almost... I don't understand what happened."

Sam's eyebrows rose to incredible heights as Cas's words shocked him. They remained silent as Sam tried to consider a reasonable response. He came up blank and shook his head uselessly. What could he possibly say? Cas's dark form stood up abruptly.

"I need to find Dean. I need Dean."

Cas pushed past Sam and there was a whooshing sound and Sam knew he had flown away, but to where? Where could he possibly go? They had tried repeatedly to find Dean. Even Crowley had come up short with all his resources. Sam had a sinking feeling that things were going to get way worse before they got better. The sinking feeling was replaced by one of a sickening dread as he made his way upstairs and back to bed.

He sighed contentedly as Gabriel curled up to his body, positioning himself perfectly in the crook of his bent legs with his warm lips pressed snuggle between his shoulder blades. This was the way that they always slept, with Sam facing the wall and Gabriel snuggled up close. He was grateful that at least this much never changed.

Meanwhile, Bobby sat at his desk in his bedroom. He had heard Castiel and like Sam went to check on him, but since Sam had gotten there first, Bobby just stood by. His heart was hurting for these boys. They had been through so much and just for once he would have loved to see them catch a break.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes, and you're not going to like it."

"My boys are hurting, Crowley, I need to know where Dean is?"

"At the moment, in hell. He, along with Michael, Lucifer, Adam and Azazel, took over and Dean, he's the leader."

Bobby jumped to his feet. "How did this happen?"

Before answering, Crowley scratched a place on his chin. "Dean seems completely out of character. There is absolutely nothing demon related that we know of that would make this happen? Like nothing recent?"

Bobby shook his head before he paused and thought back. "Ya, know. Cas and Sam did mention Dean acting weird at that parade they went to the other day. Sam said one minute he was fine and the next, he'd run off to go do who knows what. When he came back he acted like he didn't realize that he had done it. Like everything was normal. Maybe this has something to do with that."

"Possibly," Crowley said. "I'll check into it." He disappeared to leave Bobby blinking at the space he'd just been standing in.

"It's time," Dean said as he looked around at the demons in front of him. "Demons, we shall rises up and take over the mortal world."

"What about your brother?" one demon yelled out.

"And Crowley and the angel Castiel?" came another.

"While you take over the world, I will be dealing with them." The evil grin Dean gave had most of the demons backing away. "Now go." Dean's pink eyes glowed as he watched thousands of demons start to ascend from hell and his laughter echoed all around

"Pink...Pink..." Castiel sat up out of a dead sleep. He tried to jump out of bed, but his legs weren't awake enough to hold his weight and he fell on to his knees. Just as quickly, ignoring the throbbing pain in his knee caps, he forced himself back on his feet and ran down stairs, straight into Bobby's study.

Bobby stood up and tried to decipher what Castiel was ranting about. "Hold on, boy," he commanded. "Speak English."

Castiel lent against the door frame to brace himself, while he took some deep breaths. "Pink. Before Dean acted all weird at the parade, I saw the color pink out of the corner of my eye. The other day I met this woman at the park and her eyes turned pink. It's all about the pink, don't you see?"

If Bobby didn't know better, he'd of thought Cas had lost his mind, but being who he was he felt a spark of hope in his gut at the first clue they'd had since Dean disappeared. As Bobby went to sit down again, the room around them started to shake and they both had to brace themselves. Then, from outside they heard a deep growl that came from deep within the earth.

Sam shakily made his way downstairs with Gabriel holding on to him for balance. "What the hell is going on?" Sam cried out over the noise.

Gabriel yelled back, "It's a Hell Mouth. It's opening!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To support this story: Add Kudos and I would love to hear what you like about it (leave in Comments Section - even if it's just a simple 'loved it'.)
> 
> To keep the story close: BookMark it.
> 
> To receive a notification when it's updated: Subscribe to it.
> 
> I also encourage you to check out more of my other Slash Stories - Wincest(Shame and Game), Destiel(Undisclosed Desires), Destiel AU Creature Fic(Espanose -White Wolf).
> 
> Also, I have a new slash story coming out soon. Achromatic - It's a Lucifer/Sam AU. 
> 
> Summary: Eighteen year old, Sam Winchester has just graduated high school and he's looking forward to focusing his full attention on his art. When he meets an enigmatic older man named Lucifer Brennan he finds himself strangely drawn to him. As they grow closer Sam learns that people aren't always what they seem and that finding yourself may not be as hard as most people make it out to be.


	6. The Demon Takes Over - Part 2

"DID YOU JUST ..." Sam stopped yelling when he realized that the growling had also stopped. Looking around confused, Sam looked back at Gabriel. "Did you say a Hell Mouth was opening?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, it's a real thing. Where do you think they get half of the ideas they put in movies. There's always some level of truth. A Hell Mouth is a space in Hell that holds demons in their own realm, but it's connected to earth by some kind of physical object."

Sam caught on quickly. "Like a blessed object?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No, blessed would be celestial. This is earth related. The physical object always originated from Earth. A witches spell, or a cursed object from residual energy."

Bobby's eyes widened when he saw a large chunk of earth outside his window burst open and demons began crawling out of the hole. "Boys, I think we better gear up." He then turned towards them, barking out orders. "Sam, get the salt. Gabriel...guns and where the hell is Castiel? He looked back out the window and gasped when he saw Castiel hiding behind a tree and surveying the mess that was unfolding around them.

Castiel watched as demons and twisted souls crawled out of the ground, followed by tons of black smoke. None of the creatures headed towards Bobby's, instead they headed off in every other direction. But soon the ground shook again and blood started to pour from the hole in the ground, spreading out like a red carpet. Cas then watched as Azazel, Adam, Lucifer and Michael stepped from the hole. They stood two on each side as Dean appeared and stepped forward. His face twisted in an evil grin as he stared at Bobby's.

"Pink," Cas whispered as he looked deep into Dean's pink eyes. "What is it with all this pink?"

Sam flinched as Cas was suddenly in front of him. "Would you stop doing that," he snapped.

Cas didn't seem to hear him as he turned towards Bobby and asked, "Could you get Crowley here now?"

Bobby didn't bother asking why and shouted Crowley's name. Crowley was suddenly walking up behind Cas.

"You rang?"

Bobby pointed towards Cas. "No, he rang."

Crowley looked at Cas questioningly and Cas pointed outside. As soon as Crowley looked out at what was there, he visibly shrank back away from the window. "Are you bloody crazy? Why would you call me here? Don't you know Dean's got it out for me?"

Cas waved his complaints away. "There's always pink. Dean's eyes are pink, the woman I ran into the other day, her eyes were pink. Whatever is going on is all about the color pink."

Crowley's brows were knit tight and his eyes were narrowed. "Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale." Castiel shocked all of them by hitting Crowley on the arm. "Ow, what the hell?" Crowley shouted.

"I know what's going on," Castiel insisted. "I don't know who or what, but I know that whatever is happening with Dean and this damn Hell Mouth appearing out of nowhere all has to do with the color pink." He made a move to hit Crowley again.

Crowley took a few quick steps back away from him and shouted, "All right! All right, I'll look into it." Then he was suddenly gone.

Dean stood outside Bobby's house. He knew that they couldn't move against the place, at least not right now. It was too well protected against them. Looking over to the only human in his command, Dean gave his order. "Go in there and kill Sam!" Dean's voice was cold and unfeeling and right now, so was Adam. The spell he was under had frozen his heart. Moving forward, Adam did as he was told.

"There's movement," Sam said as he watched his younger brother walking their way. "It's Adam."

"He is still human, which means he can just walk straight in here," Castiel stated.

"Which means we can overpower him, that's stupid, even for Dean. What's he up to?" Bobby wondered out loud.

Adam was easily overpowered and Sam found it strange that when he felt the moment that the power that was controlling Adam, disappeared. Adam blinked and looked around appearing confused. His throat was dry. "Can I get some water and...what's going on?"

Sam got him a glass of water, but Adam drank it too quickly and broke out in to a coughing fit. When he stopped coughing he began to slowly sip at the liquid.

Castiel was watching Dean from his perch near the window. "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked over his shoulder.

Adam studied him for a second. "I remember...Dean, but he was acting weird. His eyes had this funny colour to them. Like, almost purple." Adam's eyes widened. "I remember that the longer I looked at them, the brighter they got until they were shining bright pink. It felt like someone took me out of my body and pushed someone else back in. I could see everything happening like I was in a room across from whoever was in charge of my body." His eyes were wide and he started shivering.

Sam took his shoulder and helped him to a chair near Castiel. "Just take it easy."

"Do you remember anything else. Like, someone that Dean may be taking orders from or an object that he keeps on him all the time?"

Adam thought back. He shook his head. "No. He just acted weird from the very beginning. He seemed different a few days ago, though."

"What do you mean?" Sam studied his face as his eyes glazed over for a second.

"I don't know. It's like, he was more fragile. Like himself and who he was becoming were on a thin sheet of ice. It was rocky at first, then the fragile Dean was just gone and now he's bent on ruling everything. He was even talking about space travel and planet invasion."

Sam cocked an eye brow at that. It sounded like a bunch of non-sense. He had this feeling in his gut, but he couldn't define it. It sort of gave him a tiny spark of hope, though. That was enough to dull that clawing wave of dread that he had been feeling before and for the first time since Dean had left he felt like things weren't as bad as he had first thought they were.

Dean smiled. Everything was going to plan. His demons were taking over the world as he stood there and the only people that could stop it were pinned down in the little house before him. He knew sending Adam in, he would tell them what he wanted them to know, needed to know.

"Lucifer, bring me the Demi-demon with pink eyes. I need to talk to her."

"As you command my lord," and with that Lucifer was gone.

Sam spotted Crowley's head peeking around the corner. "What are you doing?"

Crowley sniffed and straightened until his whole body was visible. "I just wanted to make sure that you guys hadn't been overrun yet." Crowley then spotted Adam and glared at him.

He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small purple stone and held it out facing Adam. The stone began to glow and Adam gasped before falling off the chair, unconscious. Sam jumped up from his chair and looked at Crowley questioningly. Crowley shrugged.

"It's amazing what you can do with a little bit of Amethyst stone. Witches practically swear by it."

Castiel stood up and walked over and checked Adam's pulse.

"Oh, he's fine," Crowley said holding the stone out for Sam to take. He pulled a few more out of the same pocket and handed one to Castiel, Bobby, and even pushed one in Adam's pocket.

Sam studied the stone for a second. "Ok, do you want to explain or am I suddenly supposed to become psychic?"

Crowley chuckled. "It seems that this pink spell is no more than a whiny witches spell."

"Seriously?" Crowley chuckled at Sam's expression.

"The only thing we have to do is stick one of these things in Dean's pocket and it will suck all that pink out of him. This is a lover's spell. I thought about it, while I was out and Castiel mentioned he met a woman with pink eyes. I'd bet everything down to my skivvies that she was actually a witch herself. She wants Castiel for whatever reason that I'll never understand and she needed to get Dean out of the way. She just enhanced a part of him that he fights. A.K.A never having any fun and wanted to bang hot babes whilst he has his male lover at home. It's something he would never do, but she just enhanced that urge to boiling levels and voile, you have super fun, demonic, ruling, over sexed Dean Winchester."

Meanwhile, the Demi-Demon, Petunia, sat in the café. She watched as demon after demon invaded the small town she was in. They weren't hiding, just taking any meat suit they wanted. Soon, they would come for her, but she didn't care. Yes, she had used a simple witch's spell to get Dean away from Castiel, but the child they were supposed to produce, was still needed. Standing, she started to walk away, but was stopped by Lucifer.

"You are wanted."

"By who?"

"My master, The King of Hell, Dean Winchester."

"I don't think so my darling," Petunia said as she walked up to him, slipping an Amethyst stone in his pocket. Within seconds, Lucifer doubled over from the pain in his stomach, but it was soon gone and he was free of Dean's control. "I have a message for Castiel and I want you to give it to him."

"I can't get into the house."

"Of course you can. Adam broke all the seals."

"Sam, we better check all the traps and doors," Bobby said as he stood up.

"I will do it, you stay with Adam," Cas said as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, but when he turned around, Cas came face to face with Lucifer.

"I have a message for you!"

Castiel studied Lucifer expression for a second, looking for any signs that he might attack. His face remained neutral and Castiel felt momentary relief. "What's the message?" he hesitantly asked.

"The demi-demon with pink eyes said to tell you to go to her. If you don't, she will never release Dean from her spell."

"And why should I believe you?"

Lucifer reached into his pocket and pulled out the Amethyst stone from his pocket. "She set me free from his control." Lucifer then turned to Sam. "Your brother, his mind, it is so twisted that I ..."

"This spell has done it to him and ..."

"No, all she has done is set him free, allowed him to tap into his true soul; only his love for Castiel has kept him grounded."

"And she broke the bond we had, breaking his will to fight. The ring? That was her doing to?"

"Yes, it was what allowed his...true self to break through, but your love helped him fight it."

"Where do I find her?"

"A café, in the nearby town."

With a flutter of wings, Cas was gone and Lucifer turned to Bobby. "When Dean sent Adam in, he had him break all the seals. They can get in," Lucifer said as he nodded towards the window.

Bobby and Sam got to work on resetting as many seal as possible. They covered all the windows and doors. The only ones left open were the ones hidden under various throw rugs. Since those were all inside, they weren't too worried about them.

It only took Castiel a few seconds to find Petunia. She was still sitting in the same chair, at the same table, while the town around her fell apart. As soon as Cas landed, she looked at him with her pink eyes.

"You?"

"Yes, me. Now, let's get down to business," Petunia said as she started to remove her clothes.

"Just a minute, now." Cas couldn't hide his shock. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What you and I need to do. Have sex."

He glared at her as he said, "Excuse me?" Even though he was shocked at her suggestion, curiosity still got the better of him. He asked. "Metaphorically speaking, if I wasn't in love with Dean, which I clearly am even though you put a spell on him and made him act out his twisted desires. What with all of that would you hope to accomplish by having sex with me?"

"A child, of course," Petunia said as if it was something Cas should have already known."

"A child? You have just about destroyed the Earth," Cas said as he waved his arms around, "just to have a child...with me. Why?"

"This child is special. This child, will unite both heaven and hell."

Castiel made a face. "And if I say no?"

"Then Dean will destroy this world and your love."

"And if I say yes?" His heart was beating too fast in his chest and it made it hard to breath. He did his best to appear un-fazed by her threat.

"We have sex. I have the child and peace will befall heaven, Earth and hell. And you will have your Dean back."

"So to save the Earth and Dean, I have to cheat on him?"

She gave him a little smile. "You can look at it however you want."

He made a face. "What's going to be special about this child?"

"I don't know. All I know is, our child will be of Demon, Angel and human, born with great powers. But before you ask, the child can be taught by all of us, but its powers and its nature cannot be controlled except by the child."

"Then how do you know it's going to be a savior to us all?" She touched him lightly on the arm and he flinch; the spot felt as if he'd been burned. It was just his reaction to the unwanted contact. He ground his teeth to keep himself calm. "You didn't answer my question," he said firmly.

"Castiel, why fight it."

"Because I love Dean and I won't betray his love."

"Not even to save the world?"

"NOT EVEN TO SAVE THE WORLD!" Castiel growled.

"What if Dean told you, you could?"

"What do you mean?" As to answer Castiel's question, Dean was suddenly beside him.

Meanwhile, five minutes before at Bobby's, Dean and his demons were marching on the house. They were trying to do whatever they could to break the demon traps and just as the last one broke, Dean walked in. The grin on his face told them that Dean was going to kill them, but before he could do anything, Dean just vanished. Leaving them to fight the demons instead.

"How did I get here?" Dean growled as he turned on Castiel.

"She brought you here," Castiel said as he pointed in front of him.

"Why?" Dean barked.

"We need to ask you a question?" Petunia said, sounding like she was bored.

"What is the question?"

"Would you mind if Castiel had sex with me?"

Dean let out a laugh, "Why would I care who he sleeps with, I'm ..."

"You're not asking the right Dean," Castiel interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Petunia asked.

"This Dean is under your spell. He will say anything you want him to say. Break your control and let the real Dean answer."

"Fine," She clicked her fingers and Dean's eyes turned back to his emerald green. "Now, answer the question. Would you mind if Castiel had sex with me to produce a child that will join heaven and hell together?"

Dean blinked rapidly, confused. 'Wha...what?' He stuttered. He felt light headed as the fantasy that had been his world clashed with reality. Cas was staring wide eyed at him and Dean swayed to the side as he recognized the woman standing before him. Cas was suddenly beside him, holding him steady. Dean felt his equilibrium return and his eyes narrowed angrily at ..."Petunia!" He growled. "Fuck you!" he snapped.

"Now, Dean, that isn't nice. Look at what I gave you and all I ask in return is one little fling with Castiel." Dean didn't say anything; he just stared at her.

"Dean," Castiel said trying to get his attention. Dean turned to face Castiel. There was so much anger in those green eyes, anger and power.

"So, can we?" Petunia asked.

Castiel took a step backwards when the evil grin appeared on Dean's face. "No, I like everything the way it is."

"Take note, Castiel" Petunia said. "He didn't object to us having sex, but just to joining the two kingdoms together."

Before Cas could say anything, two demons appeared and grabbed Petunia, dragging her away screaming as they disappeared.

Back at Bobby's, Adam collapsed into Bobby's arms. Checking Adam's pulse and found a steady rhythm, Sam looked around at the empty space that only seconds ago held a growling demon. The demons had all just disappeared when Adam collapsed. He was confused. "What the hell," he yelled.

"Look," Crowley called as he pointed out the window. They watched as slowly, one by one, the demons outside started to collapse. Crowley, Gabriel, Sam and Bobby looked at each one in shook.

"What's the he'll going on, Crowley? Sam barked.

Crowley went from wide eyed to smirking. "I called in a favor," he said. "It took them long enough, though." The ground started to rumbled and shake, again. Then suddenly, the demons were all gone and Sam noticed the Hell Mouth was receding back into the ground.

"Who were you talking to?" Sam snapped.

"That's not important," Crowley said. "Let's just say that this little witch is going to get a little less powerful and you all get to keep living your rather bland lives. Ya know, messing with the rules and such." He waved his hand around for emphasis.

"Dean, what have you done?"

"Does it matter, Cas? What I have done, I've done it. It what I'm going to do that you should be worried about," Dean said as he grabbed Castiel's hand, causing the angel to take a step backwards.

Sam stiffened when Dean and Castiel just appeared. Dean then walked over to Bobby.

"What in the hell happened to you, boy?"

Dean rolled shoulders. "You know, the usual. Demons, witches, all sort of supernatural shit we normally deal with." He nodded. "Did I leave anything out?"

"Oh, I don't know, idjit. Maybe something about bringing every damn demon to the surface of the earth."

Dean looked out the window at the spot where the Hell Mouth had been. This proved to them that Dean remembered what happened and they weren't going to let him use the excuse that he didn't.

"Hmmm, where are my demons, Crowley?" Dean said as he turned on the ex-king of hell.

"Right where they belong, in hell, with me."

Dean let out a little chuckle before raising his hand and sending Crowley across the room, pinning him against the wall. "You will go down to hell and send MY demons back up or else."

"Or else what?" Crowley growled through gritted teeth.

"Or else, I will take over hell, forever. Thanks to Petunia, I have accepted my demonic heritage and the power that comes with it. I don't want hell, I want to live peacefully with Cas, here on the surface. But push me and I will push back. Understand?"

"Yes, now let me go." Crowley regretted saying that, as Dean just dropped him on the ground.

Snarling, Crowley disappeared and about ten minutes later, a handful of Demons were walking around outside. Dean went outside and talked to them and after they left, Dean returned to the house. No one asked Dean where they had gone and he didn't offer to tell them.

After cleaning up, everyone headed off to bed. It had been a long few days and they all needed to recover.

Later that night, Dean woke up to the sensation of something soft pressing between his shoulder blades. With his eyes still closed he smiled as he realised that Castiel was snuggled up behind him and his nose was pressed gently in to his back. He couldn't believe how much he'd missed this. Rolling over, Dean pushed Castiel onto his back.

Castiel shuddered underneath Dean's touch. His large, strong hands splayed across his lower back holding him close as he kissed him softly. In between the kisses, Dean said, "Mm...I missed this so much, Cas. The taste of you. The feel of you... mmm..." Cas seethed as Dean nibbled a line from his ear and down his neck. That night, they had the best make-up sex they had ever had.

By the end of the week, they were at peace. Dean avoided using his powers, unless he really needed to. Cas and the others never asked him about them or about what happened to Petunia, as their lives returned to as normal as it could be.

"I've got the popcorn," Castiel said holding the large bowl up as he squirmed through the group.

Sam and Gabriel were sitting on the floor with their backs to the couch. Bobby and Crowley were sitting in the Lazy Boy chair on the right wall, which had the perfect angle to see the TV.

"I can't believe you talked me in to a damn X-Files marathon," Bobby complained as Castiel scrunched by Sam and Gabriel to cuddle up to Dean who was seated behind them on the couch.

Dean smiled at him and snatched the large bowl away from him and pretty much inhaled a large mouth full of popcorn. Castiel made a guilty face as Dean wrinkled up his nose.

Holding out his hands, Castiel said, "I was trying to warn you. All there was, was that sweet kind of popcorn."

Sam turned around and he looked excited. "The pear stuff?" he asked hopefully. Castiel nodded, so Sam grabbed a hand full and he and Gabriel shared it happily.

Dean was still rolling the popcorn around in his mouth when Castiel grabbed a few pieces and popped one in to his mouth. The taste was soft and sweet, but not in a sugary way. His mouth watered at the flavour. He liked that it didn't actually taste like pears and it was also a relief that it wasn't as salty as the regular butter kind.

As the first episode of the last season of X-Files began Dean decided that he liked the popcorn and inhaled another large bite of it. He pulled Cas closer with his free hand and the group had their first stress free night since this whole mess began. Later that night, Dean broke out the shots and even Bobby livened up.

Castiel smiled as their bedroom door slammed shut behind him and Dean's hands snaked around his waist. "I love you," Dean whispered in to his ear.

Cas turned so that he was facing Dean, whose eyes were wide for a second at the sudden change, but the expression softened and he leaned in for a tender kiss. When they pulled apart Castiel smiled. "I love you too, Dean."

Over the next few months they all settled down. Dean would swap places with Crowley when he wanted some alone time with Bobby, with the promise he would give hell back. Sam and Gabriel started to hunt together and so did Dean and Castiel. Dean only ever used his demonic powers when it was really needed. Everything seemed fine, but Bobby knew better and he could feel that soon, something was going to go wrong again.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of For The Love Of Destiel (for now). Our group decided to start with a new verse in this series based on Sam/Gabriel. It's called For The Love Of Gabriel. I'll post it as soon as it's finished and Beta'd. I hope that you enjoyed this adventure and I hope you'll wait patiently for the next verse. ^_^ I'm honored that you've went through this journey with me. It was fun going through different places and I was pleasantly surprised that you all just went with it and didn't mind that it was kind of all over the place. You guys are awesome.


End file.
